Heartbreaker
by Princess Hermione
Summary: Lada Newman is an independent girl who is not a tomboy but a tough girl who wants to prove herself to all sexists. She’s well known and well liked…for the most part. The only down fall is her boyfriend is Christian? Or was it Charlie Haas...? More inside!
1. Chapter 1

Heartbreaker

Lada Newman is an independent girl who is not a tomboy but a tough girl who wants to prove herself to all sexists. She is 5'6 with shoulder length dark brown hair and big sparkling blue eyes. She's well known and well liked…for the most part. The only down fall is her boyfriend is Christian? Or was it Charlie Haas...? Wait a minute! That was last week. She's a heartbreaker and everyone knows it, especially the fans. Will someone finally get her to settle for more then a month (four shows) or will she keep going at this rate.

xxx

Lada stood in the middle of the RAW ring with her boyfriend, Maven. She held a microphone up to her full lips and started,

"I know you guys think, since its been a whole month I'm going to dump him and find someone else. Well I'd love to tell you differently… but I am." She turned to Maven and smirked, "We're over." She then threw the microphone at his feet and laughed as she walked out to the ring, leaving him speechless.

Once she was backstage, she grabbed a water bottle and watched the monitor with some other people. She saw Trish walk into the middle of the ring with a smirk on her face.

"Look it here people. I told you what a slut she is! Lada Newman is nothing but a stupid whore." The fans booed Trish which made Lada laugh but she still went to the ring with a microphone. She interrupted Trish with her theme song, 'Goodies' by Ciara.

When she got into the ring she laughed. "Oh Trish!" She fake giggled. "The only reason you call me a slut is because that's the only word in your vocabulary. Plus, I'm not considered the slut…you are."

Trish narrowed her eyes and said, "These fans and I think differently…don't we!" The fans booed Trish after her response.

"Too bad Trish. It looks like you're the only slut around here." She left Trish in the ring and walked backstage, knowing that a camera was following her. She walked straight into Evolution's locker room and stared at the three men. Her eyes stopped at Triple H,

"Hey Hunter. Can we talk?" She said as she switched her weight around to show off her full figure. Hunter nodded as he patted the couch next to him. She sat next to him and smiled. "As you well know…I broke up with my boyfriend…" He nodded and didn't say anything. "Well this time I'm looking for someone better. Someone who is the best…" She giggled flirtatiously and put a hand on his thigh. "I'm hoping you can help me."

xxx

Lada had a match with Trish that night for the Women's Championship. She walked to the ring with her new boyfriend and his group. She met up with Trish in the ring with a smirk that told Trish where to go.

The bell rang and the match started. Lada Irish whipped Trish into the corner and drop kicked to her abdomen. She then took Trish up top but Trish punched her way out of it. She pushed Lada back and slammed her into the mat. Trish then stood up and performed an elbow drop to Lada's stomach. Lada rolled up and slowly stood to her feet but Trish clostheslined Lada over the top rope and right into her boyfriend. Hunter knelt down to Lada and helped her up while ignoring the angry ref. He then helped his girlfriend into the ring. Lada got to her feet and saw Trish come running after her but she then drop kicked to her head. Lada got to her feet and picked Trish back up and quickly scoop slammed her to the mat. She then put Trish into a Boston crab and pulled on her neck.

Trish slowly got out of it and was able to perform her Chick Kick to Lada's head. Lada laid there out cold when Trish started for a cover but Hunter stood up on the apron and distracted the ref so Lada could get out of the pin. While Trish was getting the ref's attention back, Lada wrapped her arms around Trish for a suplex. She went for a cover on her but she kicked out after a 2 count. Growling, Lada stood up and stomped on Trish's chest and stomach. She then picked her back up and performed her finisher, DDT. Trish hit her head on the mat with full force, she was now out cold. Lada went for a cover and felt the ref's hand hit the mat…1...2...3.

"Your winner by pin fall and your new Women's Champion…Lada Newman." Lillian said into the mic.

Lada stood in the middle of the ring with the ref and her newest title. She smiled and held it up high when Hunter came into the ring and gave her a kiss. She smiled and pulled him back into a kiss which got the fans to cheer them on.

xxx

A month later, Lada stood in the middle of the ring with Evolution and her title. She held a microphone to her mouth and said,

"I know…its been a month since Hunter and I got together but for once…I am here to tell you that I have finally found someone who fits my needs I…" She started but noticed Batista and made sure the fans saw her checking him out. She dropped the microphone and Hunters hand and walked right over to Batista and pulled him into a kiss.

After a few minutes of making out with him she turned back around to Hunter and shrugged. She grabbed the microphone and said, "I changed my mind."

A/N: There's the first chapter! Thanks so much for checking this story out! I'll update as soon as possible. Please Review! -Princess


	2. Chapter 2

Heartbreaker

Lada and Dave walked down the hallway of RAW with a camera in their face. She smiled up at Dave as he did her to show off to the fans. The camera quickly walked away and a stage hand told them that Evolution was waiting in the ring. Lada and Dave walked straight to the ring.

Once they were all there, Hunter grabbed a microphone and said, "You're picking that slut over Evolution?" He growled.

Dave shook his head and grabbed the microphone from Hunter and started, "I never said I was picking anything over Evolution."

Hunter glared at the two of them and ordered Ric to get another microphone. "You think it's going to be any different with her then anyone else?"

Dave laughed and said, "You know what Hunter. I don't need to explain myself to you or to anyone else. I only live from day to day never for the future." He then pulled Lada toward himself and smirked towards the other members of Evolution. Lada grabbed Dave and had a hand around his neck. While staring at Hunter she pulled him into a kiss that lasted as long as Hunter could take it. He charged towards the two causing Dave to stop him.

He stood in front of Lada to protect her from Hunter. She smirked at Hunter and blew a kiss at him which pissed him off.

"If you want to ruin your career for this slut then go ahead!" Hunter growled as he walked out of the ring with Ric.

xxx

Backstage, Lada stood with Dave out in the hallway. She knew what she was going to do to him but she wasn't looking forward to it. "You know what I'm like don't you?"

He looked at her and nodded. "But you keep me on my feet." She laughed and took a step closer to him.

"Glad to be the one to do it." She pulled him into a kiss not knowing that Trish was now in the ring.

"Why don't you take a look at my favorite little movie." Trish said into a microphone. She pointed to the tyrant as a video clip played of all of Lada's boyfriends and her dumping them with the song 'Cold Hard Bitch' playing.

Lada and Dave heard this song and walked over to the monitor to see what was going on. When she came to the conclusion that it was Trish she went straight for the ring.

"You just don't let up…do you?" Lada said in a microphone from the ramp.

Trish smirked and said, "I just wanted to let Dave know what a little whore you are." After she had said that, Dave came out and put an arm around Lada with a glare. The two walked to the ring and scared the living shit out of Trish who ran terrified out of the ring.

"Was it something I said?" Lada asked the crowd. The fans started cracking up laughing and chanting kiss. Lada looked up and Dave and smiled. He pulled her in for yet another kiss.

xxx

She walked backstage towards the men's locker room to look for Dave. When she walked in she spotted Randy Orton sleeping on one of the benches with a sweatshirt behind his head. She laughed a the site of a 6'4 man laying on a wooden bench. Once she took a quick look around the room she came to the conclusion that Dave wasn't in the room. It was then that a stage hand yelled into the room that it was time for Randy's match. She notice he didn't hear this so she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He squirmed but kept on sleeping.

"Wake up…it's time for your match." She whispered in his ear. He was startled and sat right up. He shook his head and looked at her and said,

"So, I'm getting woken up by beautiful women now eh?" She laughed and said,

"Don't get used to it." He smirked and stood up at the same time she did.

"Nice to meet you…" He said while raising an eyebrow.

"Lada." She said while smiling.

"Lada," He repeated. "I'll see you later." She watched him walk out of the room until she let out a laugh. Dave walked through the door and smiled.

"It's time for my match…you comin?" He asked her. She nodded and followed him out the locker room.

xxx

Dave and Lada walked out to the ring. Her behind him as he did his entrance, she looked good for the fans. When she looked into the ring to see his opponent, she saw Randy standing there smirking. She did a quick smile to him and then went back to playing to the crowd. When Dave got into the ring she walked to the side of the ring ready to cheer on her man.

After a few slams and finally Batista's spine buster he won the match with little ease. Randy was a tough opponent but let his guard down too many times. She got into the ring with Dave and held his hand in the air. When he went to the top turn buckle, She was clapping for him as a manager does. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Randy still in the ring, watching her. When Dave came down from the turnbuckle he noticed him still in the ring so he walked over to Lada and put a protective arm around her.

"What do you want Orton?" Randy looked at him and then Lada but before anything went any further, he stuck out his hand to shake Dave's. Dave looked at Lada then at his hand. Lada nodded for him to shake his hand, getting the okay from her he shook Randy's hand.

xxx

A month later, Lada sat on a table waiting for Dave to meet her. Knowing what she was about to do she had jitters. When he walked up to her, she smiled and said,

"You know what today is…" He nodded and took a seat next to her. "I really don't want to humiliate you in front of the crowd tonight."

"You do what you have to." He interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish. I don't want to humiliate you therefore I'm not going to."

"Why?"

"Turns out I have too much respect for you to but this is the end of us." He nodded and stood up to face her. She smiled and pulled him in for one last kiss.

xxx

Lada stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone. "As you well know it's been a whole month since I've been with Dave Batista but sorry to let you all down…it's over and he knows it. But don't worry about me…I have someone else in mind…"

A/N: There's the second one! Wow I cant believe i got 7 reviews! Thanks so much! They are very appreciated! So lets do it again! Thanks -Princess


	3. Chapter 3

Heartbreaker

Lada stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone. "As you well know it's been a whole month since I've been with Dave Batista but sorry to let you all down…it's over and he knows it. But don't worry about me…I have someone else in mind…" Just as she had said that, Christian walked to the ring with a cocky attitude. He slid into the ring and walked right up to her.

"Did I call you out here?" She asked in the microphone. He took it and said,

"I don't have to be called out to know when I'm wanted. You need someone who is better then anyone who you've gone out with."

She laughed at him and grabbed the mic back, "I said someone great…not a CLB."

"It's too bad you think that way but seeing as I have your contract right here from Bischoff…I own you." Her eyes got really big as she gaped at him.

"No one owns me." She said as she slowly recovered.

"Except me." He checked her out while walking around her making her growl. She got out of the ring and stormed backstage. She went straight for Bischoff's office with a camera following her.

"What the hell where you thinking?" She yelled at her general manager. He looked up from some paper work and said,

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Save it. What the hell is Christian doing with my contract?"

He shrugged and said, "He gave me a good deal."

"Like what?"

"Better ratings."

"Fuck your ratings. No one owns me! I want my contract back."

"You can get it back…by winning it back or if you find someone stupid enough to wrestle for you other then that, you're Christian's now." She stormed back out of his office and went straight for the men's locker room.

She noticed a steal chair so she grabbed it and pushed open the door. She saw the looks she was getting from the other men in the room. "Where the hell is he?" She growled. They pointed to Christian walking out of the bathroom on a cell phone. "I've got some business for you Christian." She snarled while running for him with the chair.

"Get her!" he yelped to the other men while cowering. Randy and Dave held her back while Tyson took away the chair.

"I'll get you for this Christian…" The two men took her outside to cool off.

"What was that about?" Dave asked his ex. She hit the wall and said,

"He has my contract. That makes me…'his'" She scowled.

"Whoa wait a minute…you being owned?" She nodded with a pissed off look.

"I've never let anyone and I mean _anyone_ own me. I'm not a piece of trash like he's used to." Dave nodded in agreement with her when Randy spoke up.

"How are you going to get the contract back?"

She thought for a minute and said, "I have an idea."

xxx

Christian had a match with Shelton Benjamin tonight. He dragged Lada to the ring with him and flaunted her to the crowd as they booed. She rolled her eyes and pulled her arm away from him and got out of the ring as Shelton started coming out.

Once the two men were in the ring, Lada walked around the ring watching them grapple and sat down on a chair. When the match was over and Shelton won she climbed into the ring and walked straight right over to where Shelton was standing. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow but all she did was smile. She grabbed his arm and raised it up in the air to show she was very happy about his victory.

When Shelton left the ring, Lada slid out of the ring again and grabbed a chair this time. She got back into the ring and lifted it to Christian who was just about to turn around. He realized what she was going to do so he kicked the chair back which slammed into her face and made her fall over. She laid there in pain not knowing what had just happened. Christian forced her up and dragged her out of the ring. He dropped her arm and didn't even help her backstage.

xxx

The next week, Christian stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone. "You all must be thinking what a great person I am. I have the hottest women on RAW and am the best wrestler here on RAW…" He started but was interrupted by Randy coming out on the ramp.

"Before you start giving yourself a pep talk…just remember you and I have a match tonight." Randy reminded him. "And uh…it's next." Randy went right for the ring while getting the crowd cheering. Christian ran out of the ring and ordered Lada to the ring right away. She walked out angrily and went to the apron to 'cheer' on Christian.

During the match, Randy hit Christina with the RKO and got cockily out of the ring and walked right up to Lada. He smirked back at Christian who was now getting up to watch what was happening. Randy pulled Lada towards him and kissed her. When he pulled away, Christian hit him in the back with a chair. The ref called for a DQ and told Randy that he had won but the only challenge now was getting the chair away from Christian.

Lada was now trying to grab for the chair to keep him from hurting Randy anymore but she didn't succeed. He threw her to the floor and continued to hit Randy in the back with the chair. The ref and security finally got the chair away from Christian and helped up Randy.

xxx

The very next week on RAW, Randy stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone,

"I'm here to call out non other then Christian." He waited for Christian to walk out before he went any further. Once he did and got into the ring, Randy said, "I'm challenging you to a match…a one on one…good old fashioned…Hardcore rules match." Christian's face dropped as he started to shake his head.

"No way in hell you're roping me into one of those matches! I have a reputation to keep up for all my peeps." He stated while getting booed.

"To late to back out now…you're in one, with the GM's okay and guess what?"

Christian raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'What?'

"It's right now!" Randy yelled while hitting Christian in the face with the microphone. He slid out of the ring and grabbed a chair. He got back in and saw Christian slowly getting up but he swung the chair and got a head shot. Christian was laying on the ground not moving at all. So, Randy went for a cover and got a quick win.

When the match ended and Randy's music was playing, it was quickly interrupted with a video coming on the tyrant. It happened to be Lada walking to the men's locker room with a mischievous grin on her face. Before she walked into the room she turned to the camera and said,

"Watch this Christian." The ref was now helping up Christian whose eyes were now open and leaning on the ref for support. She walked into the locker room and over to where Christian's bags were. She rummaged through everything and finally found what she was looking for. She turned around and held a piece of paper in the air while smiling triumphantly, "Turns out there aren't any rules against stealing…my contract back."


	4. Chapter 4

Heartbreaker

Last week

The ref was now helping up Christian whose eyes were now open and leaning on the ref for support. She walked into the locker room and over to where Christian's bags were. She rummaged through everything and finally found what she was looking for. She turned around and held a piece of paper in the air while smiling triumphantly, "Turns out there aren't any rules against stealing…my contract back."

**Current week**

Lada stood in the ring with no one but herself. "Turns out I just couldn't break my perfect one month record." She joked to the crowd. "And tonight…I'm announcing that I will be a free women."

Trish walked out with a laugh, "You…without a man? Think you'll survive for one night?"

Lada smirked and said, "I think so…something even better then me being free…I have asked for a triple threat match for the Women's title. It will be Lada Newman vs. Trish Stratus vs. Molly Holly." Trish laughed in the microphone and said,

"You want to put that title up against us?" She started laughing even harder but turned serious. "Get ready to loose."

"Not so fast Trish…turns out there's gonna be a special referee for this match as well…" Lada watched Trish's face fall as she continued, "But I wont let you know until our match tonight."

xxx

Lada walked out on her theme song and got into the ring with a temporary ref and Lillian Garcia. She watched Molly walk out and glare at her. Rolling her eyes, she heard Trish's theme song come on. Trish got into the ring as quickly as possible and waited for the special referee. Lada took the microphone from Lillian and said,

"Introducing our special guest referee…not to mention newest comeback…Lita!" Lita walked out with on her theme song (lovefurypassionenergy) and got into the ring and took the microphone away from Lada.

"I couldn't think of a better comeback then to referee a championship match." She said towards Molly and Trish, "And to make sure this is one of the best matches tonight…I've decided that this will be an elimination triple threat match…which means whoever gets pinned first is out of the match but it then becomes a single between the other two remaining wrestlers. Got it?" She smirked towards the three wrestlers and handed the microphone to Lillian. She rang the bell for the match to start.

Trish and Molly double teamed Lada with suplexs and body slams. Once Lada was on the mat, struggling, Trish tried for a school boy pin on Molly when she wasn't looking and then blamed it on her hair when Molly kicked out. Molly wouldn't have any of this so she started on Trish.

Molly Irish whipped Trish into a corner and then choked her with her foot. Once Lita got to the fourth count, Molly let go and then went to the top turn buckle when Trish fell to the ground while gasping for air. She tried for a Molly-go-around but Trish rolled out of the way so she slammed into the mat. Once Trish was standing again, She picked up Molly and did her chick kick. She went for a cover on Molly while Lada was standing and watching all of this, she knew how to win these types of matches. Lita's hand went down for the three count and Molly was eliminated by pin fall.

Trish stood up and turned right for Lada who was already a step ahead of her. Lada ran right for her and clotheslined her to the mat. She got back up and fist dropped to Trish's knee as well as another elbow drop. Lada stood up and let Trish get to her feet before she scoop slammed her back to the mat again. She picked her back up and Irish whipped her into a corner. She then went for the top turnbuckle and turned Trish around to jump on her shoulders and perform a modified DDT. Trish's head hit the mat with just enough force to take the wind out of her. Lada went for her cover while she held up Trish's leg. Lita counted as normal as possible and was able to get to the three count. Lada stood up in victory and grabbed her title from Lillian. She held it in the air for all the fans to see and then turned to Lita who just nodded a nod of approval.

Lada was getting out of the ring when Trish got up and yelled in the microphone, "This isn't the end! I will get my title back!" Lada turned around and smirked with a quick nod.

xxx

Lada walked backstage and past the men's locker room to get a bottle of water. When she took a sip she heard a voice ask,

"A free women tonight huh?" She turned to see Randy standing in front of her. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"And enjoying it."

"So, tell me what's it like not having men drool on your every word?"

She laughed and said, "I wouldn't know…there's a man everywhere I turn falling for whatever I say…including you."

"Including me huh? And what if I said I know your charm too well to fall for it?"

She took a step closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Then you wouldn't be here talking to me…now would you?" She stepped back and smirked while grabbing her water bottle and walking off.

A/N: Hey guys! Wow thanks so much for the reviews! I was shocked when I checked my email! So lets do it again hehe! Thanks -Princess

Reviews:

**To lowryderbabe69**: hey twin! grins I know how gross was Christian? Ugh anyway hehe yeah she stole it back! Thankfully. Love ya!

**To shinebright-starlight**: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too.

**To cenas-lil-hottie**: hehe! Thank you! Hope ya enjoyed this one too.

**To rkofreak-04**: grins we shall wait and see if Randy will be her next victim…hehe. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**To Shiyu-Inuyasha**: hehe here's chapter 4! Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Heartbreaker

The next Monday night on RAW, Lada was walking through the parking lot with a duffle bag with her clothes for tonight. She opened the doors to the arena and started for the dressing rooms but was stopped by some fans who wanted autographs and pictures. She happily agreed and when that was finished said goodbye to them and went to the women's dressing room for a change.

When she sat down on the little couch in there, she pulled out a list and looked at it. She crossed off a couple things before she was interrupted.

"Your little black book?" Asked a voice. She looked up and smiled at the person standing there. It happened to be Randy with a suit on.

"You're early aren't you?" He shrugged and nodded his head.

"Got into town early."

She rolled her eyes and smiled while saying, "You sure it wasn't just to hurry and see me?"

He laughed but didn't answer her question. He walked in and sat down next to her on the couch and looked at the list. He noticed superstars names, some that were crossed out. "Check list?"

She nodded and said, "The ones crossed out are the men I've already messed with. I'm picking my next victim." He laughed and said,

"What, I don't get to play the victim?"

She looked at him and said, "You don't want to be my victim. See with all of these men…I've left them without a care in my little world. But them…I've left them angry and with memories. These are things that you don't want in your head." He shrugged as if he didn't care but looked at the list to see if his name was on it. He spotted it on there and smirked to himself.

xxx

Shelton Benjamin stood in the middle of the ring with his Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder. He grabbed a microphone from Lillian and was about to talk but Lada walked out with her Women's championship, as well as a microphone in hand. She got into the ring and smiled at his confused look.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

She smiled again and said, "I believe I can help you…" He raised an eyebrow showing her that he was listening. "You and I are both champions and well…champions should stick together…you know what I'm just gonna come out and tell you…" She dropped the mic and pulled him in for a kiss. When she pulled away she smirked and took his microphone and said,

"That's what I want." He grinned and said,

"And if that's not what I want?"

"You turning this down," She said while referring to her body, "Just tells all of us you're gay." He raised an eyebrow and licked his lips.

"Aight, we'll see how this goes."

Eric Bischoff came out on the platform with a smirk and said, "I just hate to break up this fabulous happening but I have some important news about that Women's Title." Lada looked at him with alarm written all over her face. "Tonight, we are going to have a bikini contest for the title."

Lada's mouth dropped, "You gotta be kidding me! That's degrading! Its not even worth the title!" He shrugged and said,

"It's the rules of the game. Live with it." She growled and said,

"This isn't the last you'll hear about it. I'll go to McMahon…this isn't title worthy."

"What, afraid you don't have enough to show?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Have you not heard my theme song?" She referred to 'Goodies' by Ciara.

"I don't give a damn about your theme song. I want ratings and this will bring them."

"You bastard." She growled.

xxx

Lada was in the women's dressing room going through her stuff to find her black bikini that had a little skirt that went with it. When she found it she threw it at the mirror while yelling.

"Afraid of loosing to me?" Trish snottly asked while walking out in her bikini.

"Never. Just cant wait to label you the slut you are."

xxx

In the ring, Lada, Trish, Stacey, and Victoria all stood in the ring with small silky bathrobes on. The other three were enthusiastic about this contest except Lada, She was livid.

Eric Bischoff walked into the ring and said, "I have assigned a judge as well." He held out his hand towards the ramp as Randy Orton walked out with a smirked on his cocky face. He climbed in the ring and held his hands in a prayer form as if to thank god. Lada rolled her eyes and watched Eric walk out of the ring.

"To start this wonderful thing…I'm going to give each women their own personal time to do whatever pleases them. We'll go down the line, starting with Victoria." He said as he cued the music. They slowly went down the line and came to Lada. "And now for the women's champ…" He cued the music again.

Lada sighed and walked to the middle of the ring. She slowly took off her silky black bathroom and let it fall to the ground with the cheers of the fans. She revealed her little black bikini with the little black skirt. She walked around the ring with her high heals and slowly untied the skirt and whipped it off with a giggle. She looked at it and then at the crowd with a raised eyebrow. She got out of the ring and put it around some lucky guy and then back in the ring. She slid her hands down her body as the music stopped playing.

The crowd was cheering for all of the women in the middle of the ring now with exposed bikinis. "Wow…I must say that is probably one of the best bikini shows I have ever seen…" Randy said while looking at the crowd with a dreamy look on his face. "But sadly I'm going to leave this up to the fans. Whose the new women's champ going to be? Victoria?" The crowd started cheering. "Stacey?" The crowd got a little bit louder. "Trish?" The crowd turned and started booing her out while chanting slut at her. "Lada?" The crowd erupted in cheers and whistles. He laughed and said,

"Looks like your Women's Champion is non other then Lada Newman…" She raised her arms in the air and walked over to Randy who now held her title. She grabbed it and smirked at him. She walked away and held the title in the air, high over her head in victory.

**A/N:** Hey! Hope this chapter was to all your liking hehe. Oh and thank you for the reviews! I loved them all! So let's do it again! Thanks-Princess

**To lowryderbabe69:** Hey twin, lol of course he doesn't think he's fallin for me…I mean her. Yeah that's right anyway love ya! And Thanks!

**To Cheer:** Hey girly, ya know WWE should pay me for maybe making you a fan! Lol anyway thanks for your review! Love ya!

**To Shiyu-Inuyasha**: You were my first review! Yay! Lol anyway I'm so glad you loved that chapter! I'm hopin ya feel the same on this one too hehe. Thanks!

**To shine bright-starlight**: hehe yay! You loved it! Glad to know you're liking this story! Thanks!

**To Roh**: Yay! A new reviewer! Welcome! Lol anyway Thanks!

**To cenas-lil-hottie**: Another love! Yay! Thank you! Lol so Lada sounds like a friend of yours…that's funny! Well lets see if your friend would do this hehe. Thanks!

Thanks again guys! I love your reviews…its sad but I really look forward to reading all of them! I really appreciate them!


	6. Chapter 6

Heartbreaker

The next week, Lada walked into the arena with her women's title on her shoulder. She had on a pair of silver sun glasses with a royal purple suede halter dress and matching healed boots. She started to open the door to the dressing room when someone came up behind her and said,

"Looks like you were a big hit last week." Randy said while holding a picture of her in her black bikini that was printed from the computer.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Where did you get that?" He shrugged and said innocently,

"Stole it from the bulletin board from GM's office." She laughed and continued to open the door but he stopped her and said, "There's something you have to see." He pulled her down the hall way and to a single dressing room with her name on it.

"What's that?" She asked while walking right up to it and traced her name.

"That is a dressing room…turns out champions get benefits."

She turned around and raised an eyebrow, "So I guess that means you wont get benefits?"

He put his hand over his heart and said, "Ouch you got me there but," He started and then opened the door and pointed to his bags. "Turns out I like to camp out in personal dressing rooms."

"And what will McMahon say about a man and a women sharing a locker room?" She joked.

"Well I think he might just chant 'go'." She started laughing and walked in the room. She slowly set her duffle bag on her counter where the mirror is.

"How's Shelton?" Randy asked while sitting down on the couch. She turned around and said,

"He's good…running late but good. Why? Hoping I'd break up with him?" He shrugged and said,

"I've got my own diva I'm after."

Lada laughed and said, "Yeah, Stacey Keibler."

"What's wrong with her? She not you?"

She shook her head and said, "Nope, Just that you two look like best friends more then anything else. Why aren't you with her now?"

He smiled and said, "She's running late." Lada smiled and shook her head.

"So, this means we're here all alone with nothing to do." He nodded with a smirk on his face and his chin to the air. He got up and walked over to the counter, where she was standing. He put both hands on the counter which locked her in.

"No way out." He said while leaning in. Just as they were about to kiss there was a knock on the door. The two jumped with a start which caused Lada to smirk and walk towards the door, it was Shelton. She let him in to see Randy leaning on the counter.

"What's he doing here?" Shelton asked Lada with an arm around her.

"He was just looking out for me." She said while smiling and keeping her eyes locked with Randy's. Shelton nodded and then turned to Lada.

"I was just coming to tell you that I have a title match and would like you to be there for it." She nodded and gave him a kiss before he left.

"You two look cute." She laughed and said,

"Jealous?"

xxx

Shelton and Lada walked out with both their titles on their shoulders. They got into the ring to face Christian and Trish. Lada held her title up in the air and shoved it in Trish's face while Shelton did the same with Christian. The ref got the two women out of the ring and rung the bell for the match.

Lada kept a close eye on Trish to make sure she didn't pull any underhanded moves in this match. She also got the crowd going for Shelton which was often. The match had finally ended with Shelton still the Intercontinental Champion. She got into the ring and raised his hand in victory.

Once she was backstage she saw Randy and Stacey shooting a promo. Laughing to herself she walked into her dressing room with Shelton.

"Great match." She commented.

"It was alright. It could've been better if I just angled this movie better…" He started but he was interrupted by Trish storming into the room with a camera.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She yelled at Lada.

"Lada Newman…Women's Champion and you a slut." Trish tried to punch Lada in the face but Shelton blocked it. Lada pushed him out of the way and slammed Trish out the door and to the wall. She got her down to the ground and started punching her in the head. Shelton was now trying to get Lada off of her with Randy's help who left Stacey standing there.

Once they got Lada away from Trish, "What the hell was that about?" Randy asked.

Lada wiped her mouth and said, "The bitch started it." She fixed her dress and then looked at the two men in front of her. "What? If someone took a punch at you then you'd fight back."

"I wouldn't have fought back if someone blocked that punch." Shelton said while crossing his arms. Lada glared and said,

"I didn't ask you to do that. She had it coming anyway." Lada walked passed the two and slammed her dressing room door shut.

"Women!" Shelton muttered while walking off. Randy sighed and walked to Lada's dressing room and opened the door.

"You okay?" She nodded as she fixed her hair.

xxx

"I saw what happened backstage involving Trish Stratus and Lada Newman," Started Eric Bischoff in the middle of the ring. "These two have hated each other from the beginning and now I have decided to put them in a match next week. It will be a bra and panties ladder match for the Women's title. How, you may ask, will this work. Well, These two women will have to un strap the title from the top with the ladder and strip her opponent of her clothes. Whoever is first to do both, wins."

Trish stormed out on her music and yelled into a microphone. "I will not do this! Bra and Panties fine but not a ladder match! Do you know what a ladder could do to my perfect body?" Lada walked out and smirked at her.

"You should be afraid of what I can do to you. Don't worry I wont hurt you…too bad."

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter! Hehe thanks for all your reviews! I'm so happy that you all are like this! Thanks! -Princess

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: hehe you were my first review! Hope this was soon enough for ya! Thanks so much.

**Shinebright-starlight**: Thanks! Hope ya liked this one too.

**Cena's-lil-hottie**-: lol hey your friend and I would not get along…yes its obvious that I am a fan of Randy's and that's why he's in like almost every fic of mine but anyway lol it made me laugh when you said that! Hope ya liked this one too.

**Cheer**: Hey girly, hehe I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hope ya make it to this one too! Lol love ya girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Heartbreaker

The next week on RAW, Lada walked into the arena with a new attitude. She was ready for anything to happen. She walked to her dressing room and expected to see Randy there but didn't. Shrugging it off, she started picking out her outfit for the match.

Once she had picked out a pair of short jean shorts that were frayed with black stiletto healed boots and a tight black cami. She walked out of her locker room and went to grab a bottle of water when she spotted Randy flirting with Stacey. Rolling her eyes she grabbed it and walked back into her locker room.

The door opened and she turned around thinking of who it was and smiled. When she realized it was Shelton her smile halfway dropped.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked.

She shook her head no and said, "Of course not." Going into flirt mode, she walked over and gave him a kiss.

"You ready for your match tonight?" He asked as he took a seat on the couch. She nodded and said,

"I'm ready for anything."

"Just be careful tonight."

xxx

Lada walked out on the platform and went straight into the ring to see a ladder laid out in the middle of it, the title hanging from the top of the arena, and the ref. She waited for Trish to come out. Once she did, she saw the fear on Trish's face. Lada capitalized on it and put a foot on the ladder with a smirk on her face.

Trish slowly got into the ring and when they heard the bell ring, she jumped. Lada laughed and waited for Trish to leave the ropes. Once she took a step away from the ropes, Lada ran towards her and tossed her over the tope rope. Trish fell with a thud on the black top. Lada climbed out of the ring and grabbed Trish. She grabbed her hair and spun her around the in the air before letting go. Trish went face first to the ground again. Lada then picked her up and slid her into the ring. Trish was already tired of this match which made Lada happy.

She Irish whipped Trish into the turnbuckle and lifted her up top to perform a DDT from the top turn buckle. Once she was back up, She saw Trish laying on the ground. She went straight for Trish's top. She got it off with ease and then went for her bottoms but Trish kicked her away. She sent Lada flying and caused her to stumble and fall back on the ladder. Trish got right up and walked over to Lada who had just fallen on the ladder, she was just about to jump on top of her but Lada rolled out of the way and saw Trish slam right into the ladder. Lada slowly got to her feet and leaned on the ropes to catch her breath while Trish was laying on the ladder.

She walked over and grabbed Trish's bottoms and got them off easily. Once she pulled them from Trish's legs, she fell backwards and just laid there. This match was wearing her down. She sat up and saw Trish finally getting to her feet. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Trish's waist and suplexed her. She then picked her up and threw her over the ropes. Taking this advantage, She walked over to the ladder and started setting it up. Once it was under the title, she started to climb it but as soon as she was half way up, Trish pushed over the ladder and sent Lada falling to the mat with the ladder on top of her.

Trish then moved the ladder and tried for Lada's top and got it off with ease. She then went after her shorts but Lada kicked her away and whipped her to the corner. She ran over to the turnbuckle and started to set Trish up for a Frankensteiner but she pushed Lada, slamming her to the mat. Trish walked over to the ladder and picked it up while slowly carrying it to slam it into Lada but at the last second Lada dropkicked the ladder, sending it crashing into Trish while she fell back. She picked up the ladder and set it up but before she started climbing it, she walked over to Trish and irish whipped her to the ropes and then clotheslined her over the rope. Lada went back to the ladder and started climbing up. She reached the top and tried to unbuckle the title but it wouldn't budge. She looked down and saw Trish climbing back into the ring so she got a good hold on the title and just dropped down to the mat with so much force it took the breath out of her.

The bell rang again and Lillian said, "Your winner and still your Women's Champion, Lada Newman!" The ref tried to pick her up to hold up her arms but Lada wasn't moving. He called for some help for both of the women and got trainers to help them backstage.

When Lada got backstage, her arm still around a trainer, Randy came up with concern written all over his face. He asked the trainer what was wrong but the trainer told him that he was going to take her into a room and check her out.

xxx

She sat in a chair breathing slowly and drinking a bottle of water. "You may have a concussion." The trainer told her. "No sleeping for at least 5 hours and make sure you drink lots of fluids. You really wore yourself out in that match." She nodded to show she understood what he was saying. Randy and Shelton walked in and over to her.

"What's wrong with her?" Shelton asked while walking over to the trainer.

Randy stayed with her and asked, "Are you okay?" She closed her eyes and nodded. "You took quiet a few hits tonight but all in all it was a great match." She smiled and took another sip of her water. "What did the trainer say?"

"He said I might have a small concussion and that I cant sleep for at least 5 hours…"

"And to drink plenty of fluids." Randy finished while smirking. She smirked back and leaned back in the chair as Shelton walked back.

"You okay?"

"I've been better." He smiled and said,

"So, what are you going to do for five hours?" She shrugged and said,

"Probably a movie in the hotel."

Shelton sighed and took a seat next to her. "The next town is my home town. I promised my family I'd drive tonight and spend tomorrow with them till the show."

Lada smiled and said, "Don't worry about me…I'll be fine." He nodded and then looked at Randy. Nodding him over to the door, Shelton watched Randy walk over to him.

"Just because I'm leaving her alone in a hotel room doesn't mean you can try anything."

Randy raised and eyebrow and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know how you look at her and I wont have you taking advantage."

"Don't worry…your month is up next RAW."

**A/N**: Hey guys! Yup another chapter! Hope you all liked it as much as the last ones. I really appreciate the reviews! I'm really happy that you all have taken a liking to this story! Oh and check out my twin's new story, 'Changing My Ways' her penname is lowryderbabe69! I guess that's it…thanks again! -Princess

**Cena's-lil-hottie**: You were my first review! Hehe you scared me at first! I was all omigod! Lol your poor friend! I guess I don't know her so I shouldn't judge her…as long as she knows who the heartbreaker is! Lol anyway, thanks for your review!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: Hope this was ASAP for ya! Hehe thanks for your review! I'm really happy that you loved it!

**Cheer**: Hey girly, again I am so happy that you're reading this! Hehe and I know you'll always be there for me and my stories and I really appreciate that! Love ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Heartbreaker

The very next week on Monday Night RAW, Lada stood in the ring and said,

"You all know the drill. Shelton please come out here." He walked out and into the ring with a stern look on his face. "Now before you say anything Shelton, I just want to tell you how great it's been with you but it has been a month but we're over." He glared at her and grabbed the mic from her.

"Who do you think you are?" She looked at him and grabbed the mic back from him.

"You know the rules honey. One month with something great and then its gone." She dropped the microphone and walked out of the ring, not giving him a second look. She walked backstage and into her locker room to see Randy smirking at her.

"That's why you don't want to be my victim." She told him while sitting down.

xxx

Triple H and Ric Flair stood in the middle of the ring. "It has come to my attention that not only does someone keep taking my spotlight with her dumping men but she acts like she's World Champion. Who the hell does she think she is by taking my spotlight. I am the man here," He said into the mic but Lada walked out and laughed.

"You better be the man here but uh you weren't man enough for me."

"You certainly weren't women enough for me. This title is worth more then your trashy little body."

"You weren't saying that when you were with me." She taunted.

"Enough!" Yelled Eric Bischoff as he walked out. "I don't have time for this on _my_ show now if you want to take it out on each other it will be in a match got it?"

"The only reason you have a show is because of us." Lada corrected him. He turned and glared at her.

"Just for that, Newman, you have a match tonight…it'll be the main event but I wont tell you what it is until its time for your match." He smirked at the two of them and walked backstage.

xxx

"What do you think it is?" Randy asked while watching her pace in her dressing room.

She shrugged and stopped. "Why aren't you with Stacey?"

He smirked and said, "Didn't want to make you too jealous. So, whose your next victim?"

She laughed and said, "It's not you. I can assure you of that."

"Why? You afraid of falling for me and breaking your perfect record?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "No."

"Prove it."

xxx

Eric Bischoff stood in the middle of the ring with a huge smile on his face. "Tonight's main event is beyond huge. In fact, its going to blow the roof off this place. Now before you all blow a gasket while trying to think of what it is…I'll tell you. It's going to be a Triple Threat match including, Lada Newman, Triple H, and Shelton Benjamin."

Triple H came out laughing and said, "You want me to face a women and a wimp in a triple threat match?"

"The only wimp here is you Hunter. You have yet to beat me." Shelton said while coming up behind him. "Now as for the women…she's nothing."

"But the best." She corrected the two while coming out. "I assure you this wont be an easy task but uh…being with you two was never easy."

"Welcome to the grudge match." Eric said from the ring. He watched the three wrestlers get into the ring before saying, "Oh and remember…this is a triple threat match…anything goes." He got out and sent a ref in the ring.

Lada stood in the ring with a pair of tight black cargo pants with a silver chain on the side and a black tube top that was held together by a diamond buckle. She saw the other two in their regular attire as the match started.

The bell rang and Triple H went straight for Shelton. Lada slipped out of the ring and grabbed a chair. She brought it into the ring and got ready to slam it into both of them but they turned and Shelton took away the chair as Triple H scoop slammed her to the mat. She rolled away from the two and got back to her feet. The other two went back to work on each other. Taking advantage of this, she got her chair back and ran towards them and was able to angle the chair to hit both wrestlers at the same time. She took a step back as they fell to their knees clutching their backs. She dropped the chair and took Triple H by the arms and Irish whipped him into the turnbuckle. She was about to run to him but Shelton stopped her with a rolling clutch pin. He grabbed the rope to help her stay down but Triple H low blowed Shelton causing him to drop Lada. She rolled out of the ring and saw Triple H trying to get Shelton into a submission move. She watched the ref asking Shelton if he was okay so she grabbed Triple H's leg and pulled it causing him to drop Shelton and go after her. She stood back from the ring and taunted him by cocking her head to the side and raising her arms in the air.

Triple H ignored Lada and went back to Shelton. She watched the two men grapple and perform some damaging moves on each other while timing it. After a while she noticed them both getting tired. It was then that she got back into the ring and was able to clotheslined Shelton over the ropes and then turn back around to be greeted by Triple H who set her up for the pedigree. He slammed her, face first, to the mat and then went for a quick cover. He got all the way to the 2nd count but Shelton interrupted the count before the ref's hand went down for the third count. Hunter got up and punched Shelton in the face and went for another pedigree and slammed Shelton down to the mat. He got back up and was about to put him into a submission move but Lada dropkicked to his head. She had both men down so she went for a cover on Shelton.

Triple H threw her off of him and went for a cover on Shelton but Lada got back up and kicked him in his back, breaking the count. Triple H turned around to face her. He glared at her ready for blood but Shelton got up and low blowed Hunter from behind. Shelton got to his feet and delivered a T-Bone Suplex. He went for a cover but Lada broke the count again. He turned around and Irish whipped her to the turnbuckle. He then ran and clotheslined her over the rope. Going back to Hunter, He was met with a knee to the abdomen from Hunter. He then set Shelton up for another pedigree but Shelton countered and started for a leglock. Lada was slowly getting into the ring when she saw Triple H about to tap out. She tried to get in faster but it was too late. Hunter had tapped out by Shelton's submission move.

"Your winner by submission, Shelton Benjamin!" Lillian said into the microphone.

Growling in frustration, she slammed her hands on the mat in anger. She saw Shelton's arms get raised in the air by the ref. Triple H was still on the ground grabbing his leg. She then turned to watch Shelton walk backstage while playing for the fans. She then slowly walked back with the fans approval.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! Oh and Please check out my twin's story, Changing my Ways. Her penname is lowryderbabe69. Thanks a bunch! -Princess

**Cheer**: You were my first reviewer! Yay! And thanks! I hope this one turned out okay. Love ya!

**shine bright-starlight**: Thank you! I hope this one was too!

**Lowryderbabe69**: Hey twin! Welcome back! Told you there was more to come hehe. And yes there will be another shocking match. Thanks for the review! Love ya twin!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha:** lol nah that's not rude! And sorry this wasn't as fast as last time…the site was down and I couldn't update as soon as I'd like. Anyway thank you!

**Roh**: Hey! Thanks for your review! Hehe its been great talking to you! Hope this was soon enough of an update! Hehe Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Heartbreaker

Lada walked down the hall way to find her dressing room. She quickly found it and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed no one was in there. She had to choose between two men tonight and it was weighing on her. Her door opened to reveal Randy standing there with a smirk.

"Ready to prove me wrong?" He taunted. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Can't. If it hasn't already occurred to you…Stacey and you are in a love thing. You and I…will not be." He rolled his eyes and said,

"That's a bullshit excuse. You and I both know if someone wanted your man you'd fight."

xxx

Lada stood in the middle of the RAW ring with a microphone. She raised it to her mouth once the fans stopped cheering. "You know as well as I do its time for me to pick my next…friend." She got laughs on that comment. "Without further ado…I'm calling Edge to the ring."

He walked out on the platform with a smirk on his face. She watched him walk into the ring with an all mighty look on his face. He grabbed a microphone and said,

"Before you say anything…I'd just like to tell you I accept." He started to lean in for a kiss but she pulled away with a smirk.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I called you out…doesn't mean I'm done calling out people. Now would Chris Jericho come out."

Chris walked out to the ring with a smirk to match Edge's. She watched to two men glare at each other but they were interrupted when Randy came out with a cocky look on his face.

"I think you forgot someone." He said to Lada. She rolled her eyes and said,

"I didn't forget anyone."

"Oh, being a cold hard bitch huh? Well, believe me these two are only half as great as I am."

"Who do you think you are…ex-champion." Chris said into the microphone.

"Please you two can't measure up to my greatness." Edge said while getting in his two cents.

"Who do you want Lada? A whiner, a fake, or a great…" Randy started but was interrupted by Eric coming out.

"Listen you three. I don't have time for this on _my_ show. You will have a Triple Threat match for Ms. Newman. Got it?"

"Excuse me?" Lada spat into the mic. "You can't force me with the winner of that match."

"If you can't make up your mind then I'm going to. This match stays." He countered while walking backstage with glares from the four superstars in the ring.

xxx

"What do you think you're doing?" Stacey asked Randy, backstage with a camera in their faces.

He shrugged and said, "I figured I should take a chance."

"A chance at what? She's a whore who cant make up her mind. If you want someone for one month then have fun but don't count on me to stick around."

"Stacey, you and I both know that we're friends…I just don't see us more then that. Granted we've had fun but really…think about it."

She shook her head and walked away with an angry look on her face. She walked into Eric's office and said,

"I want a match."

xxx

Eric Bischoff stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone and said,

"There has been a match added with a stipulation. It will be Lada Newman and Stacey Keibler in a one on one match but the catch Ms. Keibler wanted, is whoever wins this match will take the place for the girlfriend of the Triple Threat winner."

"What do you think of that?" Lada smirked to Randy in her dressing room. "I told you not to do it but you just had to take the spot light didn't you?" He laughed and said,

"She'll get over it. She just can't see over my greatness."

"Yeah well your greatness is going to get you into trouble one of these days and me…well me in grudge matches against your girlfriends."

xxx

Lada waited in the ring for Stacey to show up. Once she came out, Lada could see the anger on her face. Laughing to herself she watched Stacey play to the crowd. Getting an idea she walked over to Stacey and said,

"You know if you go out with any superstar here…these fans wont have fantasy's about you." She reminded Stacey.

She turned to look at Lada with a smirk, "Who says this is about Randy? I'm in it for the status." She pushed Lada away from her and waited for the bell to ring.

Stacey took the advantage and Irish whipped Lada into a turnbuckle. She then put her foot on Lada's throat and started choking her with her long legs. The ref started counting for a disqualification but Stacey let go after four. She then saw Lada fall to the mat while holding her throat. Stacey grabbed Lada's hair and threw her a crossed the ring to watch Lada's face slam into the mat. She then proceeded to pick up Lada from the mat and perform her finishing move, Roundhouse kick. She went for a cover and watched the ref's hand go down for the 2 count but Lada kicked out.

When Lada kicked out, Stacey picked her up again and Irish whipped her to the ropes and waited till she rebounded back and then lifted her up to flip her over her head and slam Lada's body to the mat. She then went waited for Lada to get back up while using the ropes to do a rolling clutch pin. The ref's hand went down for a three count.

"Your winner and new Triple Threat Trophy…Stacey Keibler!"

xxx

When Lada walked backstage she hurried to her locker room with an upset look. She sat down on the couch and covered her face trying to keep from getting upset.

"What was what about?" Randy asked while walking in. She shook her head and muttered,

"I had no control! I don't know what she was thinking but she didn't give me a break. It was impossible to win."

"Yeah well now I have to fight for her." Lada looked up at him and said,

"Is that so bad? She's a great women…probably better then I am. I break hearts and she's the all around girl."

"Sometimes that's not always what a man wants."

xxx

Chris Jericho stood in the ring with Edge and now Randy Orton. The ref tried to hold them all back from each other. Stacey walked out on her theme song with a huge smile. She walked over to the ring to watch the whole entire match.

The bell rang and Randy, Jericho, and Edge attacked each other. They pulled out chairs and trashcans…as well as attacking the ref when one was going for a submission move. In the end, Randy got the upper hand and he came out the winner. He stood in the middle of the ring with his arm in the air. Stacey got into the ring with a smile as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

Lada sat in the back watching all of this happen. She couldn't help but frown at the site. Whether she liked it or not…she was starting to admit to herself that she liked Randy.

**A/N:** Hey guys! I am so happy that you guys like this story! It makes me very happy! Obviously…anyway thanks! Please review again! -Princess

**shinebright-starlight**: You were my first reviewer! Yay! Hehe thanks! And I added you to my msn messenger so hope to chat with ya soon! Thanks Tiffany!

**Cheer**: Hey girly! Wow sry to hear about that anniversary…that's a very sad one. And sometimes the girls will get in a match with a guy but usually in inter gender matches, a tag team match that has a guy and a girl on each team. And even that's pretty rare! But anyway thanks girl! Love ya!

**Cenas-lil-hottie**: lol no worries! I'm just glad to know you still like the story! Hehe thanks!

**Rkofreak-04:** Hey and its okay! I know people get busy! I'm glad you like it! Thanks!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: Hehe here's chapter 9! Thanks for the review!

I think that's everyone! I really appreciate the reviews guys! Keep it up! Thanks! OH! And before I forget, Check out Changing My Ways but lowryderbabe69.


	10. Chapter 10

Heartbreaker

Stacey and Randy stood in the middle of the ring. Her with a huge smile and him with a cocky attitude. It was when Stacey was about to talk into a microphone, when Lada walked out wearing a small black halter top and a pair of tight light blue jeans and black heals. She got into the ring with a smirk and a microphone.

"I'm sure you two are very happy…but I have unfinished business to tend to. Now if you don't mind Keibler…I'll see you in the ring tonight." She said while waving her hand for them to get out of the ring.

"You don't own this ring Newman. And guess what…I'll be there for that match and be ready to get another loss against me."

"You're gonna need that boyfriend of yours to help you this time." She said and then turned away from them. "Now for my unfinished business, I'm calling out Chris Jericho and Edge."

The two men walked out one by one to meet Lada in the ring with Stacey and Randy in the background.

"The whores back…" Stacey muttered so only the wrestlers in the ring could hear. Lada rolled her eyes and went back to the mic.

"As I was saying, You two and I have unfinished business. I want a man…who can take care of my needs. Someone tough and can handle anything and anyone."

"I'm the man for the job." Edge interrupted.

"Yeah…all you'd do is complain to the people who need to be taken care of. She needs a real man who can talk and walk at the same time junior." Chris said.

"That's great and all but I want to know what the fans think this time around. What do you think?" She asked while going up to Edge and putting his arm around her hip. She snuck a quick peak at Randy who was jealous. "Edge?" The crowd booed at this. She nodded and walked over to Chris Jericho and did the same with his arm. "Jericho?" She got a better response but not the best. "Well with who?" She asked confused. The crowd started chanting RKO. She raised an eyebrow and looked over at Randy.

"What are you people thinking?" Stacey asked while getting angry. "He's mine." Lada laughed and looked at the fans. The crowd started chanting Fight.

"You wants us to fight over him?" Lada asked the crowd while walking over to the two and checking out Randy. "I could do that…with ease." She said while getting into Stacey's face.

"We have yet to see that." Stacey reminded her. Lada smirked and looked back at Randy.

"What do you think about all this? Real question is…who do you want?" She walked back over to him and put a hand on her hip while putting the microphone up to his mouth. Stacey looked between the two of them and swatted the microphone away from him.

"Save it for tonight." She advised Lada.

xxx

Back in Lada's dressing room, She stood before the mirror fixing her make up and her outfit.

"Making sure you're perfect for me huh?" Randy said while trotting in. She playfully rolled her eyes and turned around to face him.

"You're the one that put me in this position." She reminded him. He rubbed his chin and walked closer to her. He put his hands on her hips and said,

"How about this position?" She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side,

"Depends…what are you thinking about?" He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He leaned into her, causing her to pull away. "Not so fast cowboy…" She started but he pulled her in for a kiss. She started getting into it but pulled away once realized she didn't have him yet. "Why aren't you with Stacey?"

He rolled his eyes and stepped back, "Well you know how to break the mood. Why do you care anyway?"

She sighed and jumped up on the counter, "You and I aren't the only ones in this. I have to wonder about her. I'm supposed to be loved not hated."

He took a seat on the couch and said, "Well you can't stay the same forever."

xxx

Lada walked out to the ring first, She held her Women's title high in the air with a cocky grin on her face. She went to the four turnbuckles before Stacey came out with Randy by her side. Lada handed a stage hand her title and waited in her turnbuckle for the match to start.

The bell rang and Lada plus Stacey walked to the middle of the ring. Lada and Stacey went for some grappling moves before Lada kicked her in the stomach. She pushed Stacey away from herself and then jerked her arm to irish whip Stacey to the ropes. When Stacey was about to rebound back to Lada, She flipped her over her head. Stacey was laying down on the mat, Lada went for a rear naked choke hold. She pulled on Stacey's neck and watched her grab for the ropes. The ref asked her if she wanted to give up but Stacey wouldn't tap out. Lada didn't give up, she kept her in the hold and waited for the bell to ring. Stacey's hand tapped out on the mat quickly to get the pain off her neck.

The bell rang and Lada let go of Stacey's neck while holding her arms in the air. The ref gave her back her title and held her arms in the air for victory. She watched Randy get into the ring with a smirk on his face. He walked over to her in one of his nice suits and asked for a microphone.

He was about to say something when Lada grabbed the mic away from him. She turned to Stacey and said, "I told you I could win with ease…you tapped out and guess what…it's a new record. And," She paused for dramatic effect, "I got your man." She turned back to Randy and threw the mic down and pulled him in for a kiss while Stacey was watching.

**A/N**: What…did you all really think I'd let Stacey keep him for long? Hehe anyway that's for reading! Tell me if I'm updating too fast. I hope I'm not going to fast and making this less interesting. So that's for my reviews! I loved them all!

**Lowryderbabe**: Hey girly! You were my first reviewer! YAY! Lol anyway lol you're review was a funny one! Too much to comment on so I'll leave that for when we chat! Thank ya for your review! Love ya twin.

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: Hehe thank you! And ya never know…she might just end up with Jericho…hehe. Thanks for your review!

**shinebright-starlight**: hehe thank you! I think so too. Thanks so much for your review!

**Cheer**: lol yes I know I update a lot…but hell! I love writing this one so much! Again thanks so much for reading this one! I really appreciate it! Love ya!

**Roh**: lol yup it's you! And yes she does…but doesn't everyone? Lol anyway, thanks for your review!

Okay I'm pretty sure that's everyone! Again Thanks so much guys! The reviews are what keeps me going! So…please review again! Thanks-Princess


	11. Chapter 11

Heartbreaker

Lada walked down the hallway with Randy by her side. She felt the stares of people watching them go by. Ignoring them, they walked into her dressing room to get ready for Monday Night RAW.

"What do you think Stacey is going to do tonight?" She asked him while setting her stuff down on the counter.

He shrugged and set his stuff next to hers. "Probably jump you in the hallway." She rolled her eyes and smirked,

"You'd just love to see that, wouldn't you." He raised his chin in the air as if to actually think about it. She pushed him playfully and opened up her duffle bag. She started pulling out clothes to wear that night while Randy pulled out his regular ring attire. She turned around to get some more clothes when she caught his eye of shock. "Welcome to the diva's world."

xxx

Stacey Keibler stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone. "After last weeks match…I've taken the pleasure in asking the GM for a match tonight. But, before I tell you what it is, I'd like Lada to come out here." Lada walked out in a pair of tight black silky cargo pants and a black tube top with a black lacy salsa top over it. She got into the ring and smiled at Stacey.

"Tonight I want an inter gender match. It will be you with your partner and me with mine. Sound fair?" Lada looked at the crowd as she put a hand on her hip and nodded. She walked closer to Stacey and grabbed the mic.

"Sounds very fair."

xxx

Lada walked back into her locker room to find Randy watching the monitor. He looked up at her and smirked,

"Who are you gonna pick?" He asked in a smart ass tone.

She smirked and said, "I was thinking about Chris Jericho…unless you can think of someone better." She watched him stand up and walk closer to her. He put his hands on her hips and leaned closer to her while saying,

"I think so." She laughed and pulled him in for yet another kiss.

xxx

Lada walked to the ring with Randy on his theme song and got in while playing to the crowd. She walked over to the ropes and posed for the fans. She continued to the over three sides before Stacey came out with her partner. Stacey walked out with Chris Jericho on his theme song.

The four wrestlers stood in the middle of the ring, waiting to hear the bell ring for the match to start. The ref clapped his hands after he signaled the bell. Randy and Chris walked out to the apron as Stacey and Lada were ready to get this thing started.

Lada and Stacey went for a couple grapples before Lada toe kicked Stacey in the abdomen. She saw Stacey grab her stomach in pain and then went for a Hurracanrana. She slammed her knee into Stacey's abdomen and then jumped up to wrap her thighs around her neck and then tossed her to the mat. Lada got back up and picked Stacey up to Irish whip her to the ropes and then delivered a clothesline when she rebounded back. She then went for a cover but Stacey kicked out after 2. Lada got up and waited for Stacey to get to her feet before trying a backbreaker but Stacey ran to Chris and tagged him in.

Chris stood in front of Lada and waited for her to tag in Randy but she didn't. Instead, she ran towards him and clotheslined him to the mat. She stood back up and put him in a Boston crab but the ref called for a rope break. She let him go and waited for him to get to his feet before trying to Irish whip him into the turnbuckle were Randy was but he dug his feet into the ground and refused to go. He countered by throwing her into that same turnbuckle. He walked over and lifted her hand up to Randy to tag him in.

Randy quickly took the tag and snap jabbed Chris in the face. He then went for a dropkick and watched Chris fall to the floor. He picked him up and scoop slammed him back to the ground. He was about to work on Jericho's legs but Chris kicked him away and then clotheslined Randy to the mat. He put him into a camel clutch and pulled on his neck but Lada got into the ring and stopped the submission move. Jericho got back up and picked Orton up and brought him to his feet before Irish whipping him into the ropes. Randy grabbed the ropes to keep from rebounding back but Chris took the advantage and clotheselined him over the ropes. The ref told Jericho to go get Randy and bring him back into the ring.

Chris performed more moves to get Randy into the walls of Jericho. He yelled tap for the crowd to hear but, Lada got into the ring and pushed Jericho to the turnbuckle where Stacey was waiting. Stacey got into the ring and went for Lada but the ref got them out while Chris watched this all happen. Randy pulled a rolling clutch pin but the ref wasn't watching so he Irish whipped him to the ropes and pulled the RKO off. The ref turned back around for the count. 1...2...3. Randy had won the match.

"Your winners by pinfall, Lada Newman and Randy Orton!" Lada got back into the ring and held up his arm for the victory that was so sweetly won. She turned around to see Stacey helping up Chris while Randy was playing to the crowd. She walked over to the two and held out her hand to Stacey. Stacey looked at her with a raised eyebrow not sure if she should take it but she did. After they shook hands, Lada smiled and shook Chris's hand as well to show friendship.

"Lets hope that's over…" Randy said while coming over after the other two left the ring. She turned around and smiled at him.

"I think it is."

**A/N**: Yup another chapter. Decided to burry the hatchet between Lada and Stacey…hehe only cause I have other things in mind. Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them all!

**Roh**: Hey! You were my first review this time! Yay! Hehe thanks for your review!

**shinebright-starlight**: Aww I hate her too…Yes I was nice in this chapter but it was very hard for me! Hehe. Thanks for your review!

**cenas-lil-hottie-**: Hehe no worries! Its good to have you back again! Hehe thanks!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: Thanks! I'm so happy to hear that you loved it! Thank you!

**Cheer:** Hey girly, yes I waited to post for your review lol. What can I say? I want all I can get! Hehe. So thanks for your review…better late then never! Love ya!

Okay that's everyone, wow we're almost to 50! I think its 49 now…anyway Thanks so much guys! I really REALLY appreciate them all! -Princess


	12. Chapter 12

Heartbreaker

Lada walked down the RAW hallway, she was supposed to meet Randy in her dressing room. When she opened the door she noticed a female voice giggling. She walked in to see Trish sitting on her counter flirting with Randy. She raised an eyebrow and walked all the way in the get their attention.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Lada said while crossing her arms. Randy looked up and smirked while Trish scowled,

"Actually, you are."

Lada laughed and said, "Well, that's just too damn bad." Randy looked between the two women and realized what was about to happen. He stood up and walked over to his girlfriend and put an arm around her waist.

"I think you better leave Trish." He told her with a serious look. Trish pouted and huffed out of the room, leaving Lada looking at Randy for an explanation. He shrugged and said,

"She came looking for you and when I told her you weren't here yet…she just started talking."

Lada rolled her eyes and said, "You are such a guy. She never comes looking for me unless its to beat the shit out of me." She sighed and sat down on the couch. He took a seat next to her and put his arm around her while saying,

"I knew you'd get attached." She shook her head and chuckled.

"You are way too gullible."

"Not true. I didn't listen to you did I? I did what I wanted." Again, she rolled her eyes but put her head on his shoulder.

"What match do you have tonight?" She asked him.

"Not sure yet. You?"

She shrugged and said, "I imagine a match with Trish, probably for my title."

xxx

Trish stood in the middle of the RAW ring, on Monday Night raw, with a microphone. "I'd like to all of my fans, that tonight is going to be a huge night. Because tonight, I…am going for my title." The fans booed her but she still kept going. "And to make things even better…it's going to be a bra and panties match!" All of a sudden, the fans started cheering, which made Trish think it was for her but when she turned around to face the other way. Lada was standing there smirking. She grabbed the mic away from Trish and said,

"You thought all of these people were cheering for…you?" She started laughing and said, "Yeah right, Anyway I just came out to tell you that I will take your challenge for _my _title."

xxx

Lada walked backstage and into her dressing room to see her boyfriend going through her duffle bag.

"What are you doing?" She asked while walking up behind him. He turned around and grinned,

"I heard you were going to be in a bra and panties match…"

"So?"

"I was just looking for your best pair…" She rolled her eyes and pushed him way from her duffle bag. She pulled out a red lacy pair of underwear. She turned around and threw the top and bottom at him.

"That is what I'll wear." He held up the red lacy skirt with tiny boy shorts underneath then and a lacy red bra.

"Are you sure?" She smirked and said,

"Jealous?"

"Yeah!" he scoffed.

xxx

Lada walked out of her dressing room with Randy. She was in a pair of short jean shorts and a black tank top. She went to the ring with Randy by her side the whole time. Trish walked out with a huge smile on her face.

She was wearing a pair of black stretch shorts and a white thank top. When she got into the ring, Lada pushed the title in Trish's face while smirking.

"This is my title." She told Trish as the referee took it away from her. He held it in the air and told Randy to get out of the ring. He gave Lada a quick kiss before getting out and cheering for her.

The bell rang and the match started. Lada ran for Trish and clotheslined her to the mat. She then got back up to see Trish getting to her feet as well. She helped Trish up and slammed her knee into her abdomen. She then grabbed Trish's hair and slammed her head to the mat. The ref told Lada to watch it with the hair but she went back to work. She picked Trish back up and Irish whipped her into a turnbuckle, she then put her foot on her neck and started to choke her. The ref counted to three when Lada let go and watched Trish fall to the floor, she grabbed for Trish's shirt and started pulling it off but Trish pushed her away.

Trish took the advantage and chick kicked Lada after she had pushed her away. Lada fell to the ground with a thud and Trish went for her black tank top. She quickly got it off and whipped it around her head and threw it into the crowd. Lada got up and noticed that Trish wasn't paying attention. She ran for her and jumped up and grabbed the back of Trish's head and slammed it down to the mat. She grabbed Trish's shirt and pulled it off. She threw it into the crowd and went back to the match.

Lada picked Trish back up and scoop slammed her back to the mat. She picked her back up and steadied her for a roundhouse kick to the head. Lada went for Trish's shorts, she got them off to show off Trish's lacy white underwear. Lada walked over to the ref and grabbed her women's title. She got up on a turnbuckle and showed it off as well as herself. She got back down to see Trish trying to get Randy to kiss her while in her tiny lingerie. Lada got out of the ring and got between the two. Trish giggled and did a little wave to Randy. Lada slammed her title into Trish's face and stood over her while saying,

"Back the hell off."

**A/N**: There ya go! Another one! Hehe hope ya'll liked this one too! Thanks.

**Cheer**: Hey girly! Yup you're the first one this time! Yay! Love ya and Thanks!

**Lowryderbabe69**: Lmao…oh god. You are always the bunnie! But I love ya just the same! Hehe. Love ya twin!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: Hey! Aww thanks! I really appreciated your review!

**Roh**: lol yes I didn't want to forgive her either…but I did. Oh well…thank you!

**Shinebright-starlight**: Thank you!

**Cenas-lil-hottie-**: Hey and thank you! Ya know I was wondering why you didn't have any stories. Have you tried saving your file in HTML or website? If not then that will help you a lot! Thanks again!

Guys I really was shocked to see all the reviews! 55! Wow! I have to say I am shocked and really am very appreciative of them! Really! Thank you so much! -Princess


	13. Chapter 13

Heartbreaker

It was a month later and Lada was in the ring with her microphone. "Before I say anything, I'd like to call out Randy Orton." She waited for him to come out but when he didn't she sighed and said, "Randy get out here!" Again he didn't come so she kept going, "Fine you want it like this then fine. We're over." She slammed the microphone down to the mat and got out of the ring with a smirk to the camera.

She walked backstage and right into her dressing room. When she was finally alone her face broke into a frown. She walked over to the couch and laid down. She covered her face with a pillow and started breathing heavily to keep from crying. Her door opened and in walked Randy.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked while removing the pillow. She sat up and looked him dead in the eye.

"Why didn't you come to the ring?"

"Because I didn't want the fans to help your judgment. I want to know the truth, do you want this to be over?" She looked at the camera behind him and back at him.

"No I don't but Randy, It's over."

xxx

Trish Stratus stood in the ring with a huge smile on her face. "I just like to say to Randy. I know what a whore your now ex is and I just want to tell you that I am willing to help you through the hard times." She giggled and continued, "I'll be able to do things she never could." She got out of the ring with the fans booing and a camera fallowing her backstage. She walked down a hallway until she found Randy leaving Lada's locker room.

"Hey. How are you?" She asked in a fake sweet voice. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"What do you think?"

"I think that she was just a whore and you deserve better. Much better." He looked down at her and said,

"Then I wouldn't be talking to you." He walked off while leaving Trish gasping at him.

xxx

Lada sat in her locker room getting ready for her match with a sad look on her face. "Why did you do that?" She kept asking herself. Her door opened again and in walked Stacey.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around and looked at Stacey. "I'm getting ready for my match."

Stacey rolled her eyes and said, "Not that. About Randy! He's is a great guy and shouldn't be treated that way!"

Lada hung her head and said, "I know…believe me I do but I have to do what I have to do, Stacey. And that's that."

xxx

Lada walked to the ring with Lita by her side. They met Trish and Molly in the ring for a tag team match. After the match, Lita and Lada were able to defeat Trish and Molly when a promo came up on the screen. It showed all of Lada's ex's, minus Randy and Dave, in Bischoff's office.

"What are you all doing in my office?" Eric questioned the three. Maven, Christian and Triple H looked at each other before Hunter spoke,

"We want a match…" It cut off the screen and Lada looked over at Lita with an odd look on her face.

"What's going on?" She asked Lita as the two got out of the ring. Lita shrugged and said,

"Beats the hell out of me."

xxx

Eric stood in the middle of the ring, after the main event of Monday Night RAW. "I've come out here to schedule a match, upon request, for next week." He started and then smirked before going on, "It's going to be a handicap match between: Maven, Christian, Triple H vs. Lada Newman! It's the battle of the ex's."

Lada walked out in complete outrage. She got into the ring and took the mic away from him and said,

"What the hell made you schedule that match? Better yet, what the hell are you thinking? Are you out of your damn mind? You're telling me that three men are in a handicap match against me! What were they afraid to take me on one on one?"

The three men walked out on Triple H's theme song. They all filed into the ring and looked at Lada with smirk on each of their faces. Hunter walked over and grabbed a microphone from Lillian before proceeding.

"See the thing is, Lada, We just couldn't figure out who was going to get in a match with you first. So, we decided the next best thing, a handicap match where we all could humiliate you in front of your adoring public."

"The only thing you're doing is making it look like you're all afraid to face me alone. It looks like you think I'm tougher and could take you all in one on one matches. And you know what, I bet I could. So, guess what. You three are on!"

"That's career suicide!" JR told King.

"She's going to hurt her puppies JR!"

**A/N**: Hey guys! Yup another chapter. So tell me…were you guys expecting this to happen? Hehe anyway thanks for all the reviews! They were great!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: You were my first reviewer! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yay it was funny that's always good to hear. Thanks!

**LowRyderBabe69**: Hey twin, ya damn right it's a big no no! But she will learn who is right. Hehe anyway love ya and thanks!

**Rkofreak-04**: lol yes she did try and that's what I thought too! Thanks!

**Aph-Roh**: lol. Yup kickin Trish's ass is fun! Thanks!

**cenas-lil-hottie-**: lol I hope it stays that way! This better be a good story! Hehe thanks!

**shinebright-starlight**: Thank you! Hope this one was too!

Okay that's everyone…Thanks so much for the reviews ya guys! I really enjoy reading them all. I don't think I can tell you how much I appreciate them but I do! Hehe Thanks again. -Princess


	14. Chapter 14

Heartbreaker

Lada timidly walked down the RAW hallway. She watched a camera crew run up to her so, all she could do was act confident. She made it to her dressing room and shut the door. She quickly turned on the TV to see who was in the ring. She turned it on to see that it didn't pertain to her main event tonight, so she got up and started to pick out what she was going to wear. She finally decided on an off the shoulder white long sleeve shirt with a pair of black cargo pants with zippers all over them. She heard her door open and turned to see Dave Batista standing there.

She smiled and said, "What's up?"

"You going to be okay?"

She nodded and said, "Worst case scenario…I end up in the hospital. Be sure to visit." He rolled his eyes and said,

"I can come out tonight."

"No you can't."

"Why? I'm out of Evolution now…"

"I have to do this by myself, Dave." He nodded and understood.

xxx

Lada walked out of her dressing room with her women's title on her shoulder. She started to walk and get a water bottle but was told that Maria wanted an interview by a stagehand. She nodded and followed the stagehand to see Maria fixing her hair. Lada walked over and smiled nicely. The camera turned on and Maria started,

"So, Lada, how do you feel about your match tonight?"

Lada sighed and said, "I feel like I'm going to go out there and do the best I can."

"How do you think you're going to handle three other men?"

"Well they're all my ex's and I handled them before…I'm sure I'll handle them again." She said confidently. Maria nodded and waited for them to go off the air. When the camera man gave the signal, Maria turned to her and said,

"Good luck tonight."

xxx

Lada grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to a huge monitor where a few superstars were standing. She recognized Chris Benoit, Shawn Michaels and Val Venus right away. When she stood next to them she felt three sets of eyes look right at her.

"Isn't that?" Val whispered to Shawn but Lada looked over and smiled,

"Lada Newman." Chris looked her up and down and said,

"You're in the match with three other men."

Lada smirked and said, "What better way to take on three men at…one time." She added the last part suggestively. The three laughed at her when a stage hand told Shawn that his match was next.

"Well I'm going to go stretch." Lada told the two left and walked back to her locker room.

xxx

After stretching for a while, Lada took a seat on her couch and started thinking. About life…about her career and about love. Had any of those men actually deserved what she did to them…especially Randy. She stood back up and looked in the mirror to make sure she was completely ready for her match. Someone knocked on her door, It was a stage hand telling her that her match was next.

xxx

Dave Batista walked into the men's locker room. He spotted Randy sitting on one of the benches watching a TV.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked Randy as he sat down next to him. Randy shook his head and said,

"Nothing."

Dave rolled his eyes and sighed. He heard JR and The king tell them that the handicap match was next. He saw Randy's head perk at the sound of Lada's name.

"You planning on helping?"

"Helping with what?"

"In Lada's match." Randy rolled his eyes and said,

"Why don't you."

"Because she doesn't want my help." He paused and looked at Randy. "If you really liked her…you'd go out there." He got up and left Orton to his thoughts.

xxx

Lada walked to the ring, as bravely as possible, and got in to wait for her three ex's. One by one they came out to the ring with smug little smirks on each and everyone of their faces. She glared at them with as much hate and pain as she would feel tonight. The bell rang and the ref was getting two of them out. They put Christian out first.

He body slammed her to the mat and then picked her back up. He Irish whipped her to the turnbuckle but when he started running to slam into her, she kicked him in the stomach. She saw that he was bent over and then went for a DDT. She got him on the ground and started to work on his knee but he managed to grab a rope and the ref pulled her off of him. When the ref was pushing her back, Christian got to his feet and clotheslined her to the mat. He picked her back up and set her up for the Unprettier. He slammed her, face, first to the mat and got back up and tagged in Maven.

Maven picked Lada and t-bone suplexed her to the mat. He got back up and smirked to the crowd as he picked her back up and performed a body to body slam to the mat. Lada landed with a thud and in a lot of pain. She was trying to keep from yelping and was doing a good job of it. He picked Lada up, yet again, and Irish whipped her to the turnbuckle. He shoulder thrusted into her abdomen and let her fall out of the turnbuckle and to the mat before he got to the top turnbuckle and performed his finisher, Top-Rope Missile Dropkick. After that he tagged in Triple H.

Hunter picked Lada up by the hair and looked her in the face before setting her up for the Pedigree. He perfectly positioned her for it and slammed her face to the mat. Lada laid there not moving at all. She felt the energy flow right out of her. She had lost everything she stood for…by these three men. Hunter got up and held her for a very easy three count. He then slid out of the ring to get a chair and told the other two to get one as well. He got back into the ring with the other two and slammed the chair on the mat before lifting it to Lada.

All of a sudden, Randy ran out and started clothes lining all three men, left and right. He got over to Lada and picked her up. He hurried and carried her out of the ring while saying,

"I got you."

**A/N**: Whew that was a match to write! I hope you all enjoyed that…torment. Lol anyway thanks so much for the reviews! I loved all of them!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: Guess what! You were the first review! Yay! If that counts for anything lol anyway sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. Hope ya enjoyed it!

**Roh**: lol! Ya know I couldn't stop laughing after reading that. Trips does have a huge nose eh? Hehe anyway thanks for the review!

**Cheer**: Hey girly! Good to have ya back! I am so happy to hear about your job! And I know it was hard not to put a shout out in the last one for ya! Hehe glad to know you didn't expect what happened in the last one. Did ya like this one? Hehe love ya!

**shinebright-starlight**: hehe no worries! Just glad to know you liked the chapter! Thanks.

Thanks to all who have reviewed! I really appreciate them…I know I say this every time but ya guys gotta know how much I love them all. I love hearing what you think about my writing so lets keep it up! Please review! Thanks-Princess


	15. Chapter 15

Heartbreaker

Lada sat in the trainer's office waiting to see if she was going to be able to fight tonight. She was trying to remember all that happened but she blacked out after the pedigree. The trainer came back with a sad look on his face. He sat down and said,

"I can't clear you for tonight."

"Why?"

"You need a few more days of rest before taking more damage to your body."

"Come on! I've been resting for a week! I have to fight tonight."

He shook his head no and said, "I'll be telling Eric later." She sighed and rolled her eyes but nodded. She stood up slowly and walked out of his office. She walked down the hall and into her locker room. She noticed that her door was slightly opened but she walked all the way in. She spotted Randy sitting on her couch.

"You okay?" He asked while nodding to her. She nodded slowly and walked in. "Do you remember what happened?" She shook her head and said,

"I don't remember anything after the pedigree." He nodded and kept his mouth shut.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He got up and started to walk out but she grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry." She said to him while looking him in the eyes. He nodded with a blank look and pulled away while walking out. She sighed and sat down while turning on the TV. She was waiting for the camera's to start up and show what happened last week. When they did she saw her match and all three finishing moves hitting her. She started to look away but then she saw Randy run out and save her from the chair shots. Her eyes got big as she stood up to make sure she was actually seeing what she was seeing. She walked out of the locker room and went to the men's locker room. She saw Dave sitting on one of the benches.

"Is he here?" He shook his head and said,

"He's in the ring."

She nodded and walked out of that locker room and headed to the ring. She was stopped when she caught a monitor and saw Randy start talking.

"Triple H, Maven and Christian…you think beating up a women made you men? You think it brought back your power?" Triple H walked out with the other two by his side. He got into the ring and took Randy's mic.

"What do we have here Orton." He sneered. "Sticking up for the hoe that dumped you too?" Maven and Christian laughed at this comment. "You should've been there last week Randy. We had fun." Randy grabbed the mic and said,

"You think that was fun? What the hell is in your head? What kind of World Heavyweight Champion are you?"

"A great one. One that wont take shit from anyone and one who gets revenge."

Lada got sick of this and walked out on her theme song. She got the crowd on her side when she started walking to the ring. She climbed in and grabbed another mic.

"Look at you." She said to the three. "You look great for that brutal of a match. Tell me did I bruise your egos enough?"

Hunter glared at her and was about to say something when she interrupted him. "Well guess what Hunter…I'm not done. You think beatin on me made you man? Oh yeah great job man…you sure showed the crowd…you can beat the hell out of someone half your size." She started clapping with a smirk on her. "But uh…the question is…can you beat someone as great as…Chris Benoit? Or…Kane? Tell me…how would you hold when someone is your size?"

"Listen you whore." Christian said in the mic.

"Aww coming from someone who made me be your girlfriend. To someone who got my contract…and I stole it back. Gee that really hurts." She laughed in his face and then turned to Maven.

"And to you…Maven. What to say but, you weren't man enough for me. I need someone with power…and uh…not you." By the time she said that she had the crowd laughing and the three men steaming. "How cute. You all cant take what I say but of course you better learn…you want to punish someone…then make sure they wont come back for you." She dropped her mic and got out of the ring with four sets of eyes on her back.

xxx

Lada was backstage getting a drink of water when she saw Shawn walking towards her. Once he was in hearing range she said,

"Hey."

He nodded to her and said, "Hey, how are ya?"

She smiled, "I've been better." He nodded and understood. "Hey Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He shrugged and said, "Sure."

"You're the heartbreak kid…you remember what it was like." He nodded and smiled at the memories of the old days. "Tell me, did anything ever happen where you actually felt bad…for doing something?"

"Is this about Orton?" He laughed and started again, "Listen, he's young! He doesn't know what he wants."

"It's not just that…He wont even talk to me. I warned him before getting into anything with me what would happen. How the hell can he be angry with me? I did what I had to."

"Are you sure that's what you had to do?" He grabbed a water bottle and nodded a bye to her before walking off.

She sighed and took another sip. She watched Randy walk by with a couple female stagehands on each arm. Rolling her eyes, she walked back to her dressing room to watch some of the matches.

xxx

Getting bored, she got back up and started to walk around the halls to look for a better TV. She found a cleared out room, except of one person, watching a big screen TV. She walked in and noticed that it was Randy sitting in a steal chair.

"You gonna use that on me if I walk in here?" She asked from the door way. He turned and rolled his eyes. She sighed and walked in while grabbing a chair. They watched the TV in silence until Lada couldn't take it.

"What is wrong?"

He turned to look at her and said, "Nothing."

"Bullshit. I told what would happen if you went out with me! I warned you but you wouldn't listen to me."

He shook his head and said, "Does everything have to be about you? Damn, you just keep thinking you caused me to be angry but on the other hand this has nothing to do with you."

"Then why are you being such an ass to me and not telling me that you helped me last week?"

"I don't need to explain myself."

"No, you don't."

They sat in a few more minutes of silence before Randy started talking again. "You have one protective ex. Dave was giving me shit for not helping you so that's why I did."

She raised and eyebrow and said, "Dave's a good man." She stopped and turned her head to face him. "Just like you."

"How the hell can you say that?"

"You know what. I'm done! I'm tired of trying to be nice. You know I have never EVER said I was sorry for dumping someone's ass." She started to get up to leave but he grabbed her arm and sat her back down in the chair.

"Don't even think about leaving."

"Why not? What do you have to say that should be important to me?"

He sighed and shook his head. "You never give up do you? You don't even see that you dumping people every month is having an effect on you too."

"No, its not."

"And you say I'm blind. If you didn't care then you wouldn't give a damn about what I thought or said."

"Randy! Of course I care what you think or say. I got to know you first. I told you to stay with Stacey and be with some good girl but you just had to tear me apart didn't you."

"My bad for trying to break your perfect record!"

"This isn't about that! I knew I couldn't stay with you. You have way too much going for you for me to stay. You have a huge future whether you like it or not! You don't need to be with me."

"Would you stop telling me what I should and shouldn't do?"

"If I don't then who will?"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Answer me with a question. Whether you like it or not…I know who I want I know who is worth me being with but you're too blind to see it."

"I am not! I do want to be with you but I cant."

"Why not? Afraid to break your perfect record?"

"This isn't about that."

"Then what is this about? Why the hell can't you just stay with me?"

She sighed and said quietly, "I don't know." He looked at her with a confused look. Lada looked back at him with a blank face. "Did you ever stop to think why I break up with them after one month?" He shook his head no. "Of course not. Well, Randy, I break up with them before they have a chance. I do it because when they get sick of me I'll be the one laughing. Not the other way around."

He chuckled and said, "You need to start trusting people." She smirked at him and said,

"And who the hell is going to make me trust them?" He smirked at her and raised and eyebrow. He pulled her onto his lap and pulled her into a kiss.

A stage hand walked in and interrupted them, "It's time for your match Randy."

**A/N**: So they finally talk. What will happen next? Only I know! Lol. Anway thanks for all the reviews! Look we're at 71! That is so much more then I expected. If you guys wanna check out a great fic then read Changing My Ways by lowryderbabe69! She updated and its sooo good! So check that out.

**shinebright-starlight**: hehe thanks, hope ya liked this one. And you were my first review! Yay!

**Lowryderbabe69**: Hey twin! Yeah poor lada…hehe guess I have too much fun with her eh? Lol we all know Dave is hot…thinks bunny thoughts Oh those are always good! Anyway thanks for ya review!

**Cenas-lil-hottie**: Hey its good to have you back. And I am so sorry to hear that your friend is moving to Texas. That is such a hard thing to deal with. Hope you feel better now. Thanks for your review!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: hehe here's chapter 15! Hope you liked this one too. Thanks!

**Aph-Roh**: Hey! And thanks! Lol well here's more. Hope this has satisfied you! Hehe anyway thanks!

Okay that's everyone. I really thank all of you sincerely. I really appreciate the reviews! I love reading them. It's kinda sad but after I post a chapter…the next time I'm on I cant wait to log on and read them! Hehe anyway…Thanks! -Princess


	16. Chapter 16

Heartbreaker

The next week on RAW, Lada was sitting in her locker room with Randy. It felt just like old times but she knew it wouldn't last.

"Tonight I have to go into the ring and tell everyone who my next victim is." She told him while standing in front of the mirror.

"And who are you going to tell them?"

She turned around to face him and smirked. "I'm not telling."

He raised and eyebrow. "What do you mean you're not telling?"

"It means I haven't made up my mind."

"Well if I'm going to be with you…at least behind the scenes. I think I should know who I have to share you with."

"True but like I said before…I don't even know."

xxx

Lada stood in Eric Bischoff's office with a small smile on her face. She was about to ask for a match that night but she had to be on Eric's good side.

"I want a match." She said while standing in front of his desk.

"Oh really?" He asked boredly. She nodded and said,

"It's something that will bring up your ratings." By that time, his head had perked up and he looked interested.

"Now what kind of match is that? Bra and panties, evening gown dress, or what?"

Lada laughed and shook her head no, "A main event match…I want to beat the hell out of Triple H in a hardcore rules match."

His face dropped when she finished that sentence. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Nope and I want it _tonight_."

xxx

Eric Bischoff walked out to the ring with an angry look on his face. He grabbed a microphone after he was in the ring. He looked at the crowd and sighed.

"I've come out here to tell all of you that our main event match has changed. It will be a one on one match, hardcore rules apply, with Triple H." He started and waited for Triple H to get into the ring on his theme song. Once Hunter made it to the ring he started again, "And…Lada Newman." Lada walked out on her theme song and slowly walked to the ring while Hunter burst out laughing.

She smirked and climbed through the ropes and grabbed a microphone from Lillian. She walked right to Hunter's face and said,

"You may be laughing now…but this is a hardcore match. No telling what…or _who_ will pop out." Right after saying that she dropped the mic to the mat and pushed Hunter away from her while smirking. She then walked backwards to the ropes and climbed out while watching Hunter the whole time. When she was on the platform she yelled,

"Don't mess with me."

xxx

Lada stood backstage with a camera. She was waiting for some one to meet her there. When she saw Edge walk up to her she smiled.

"Hey." She said while sitting on top of a near by table. He smirked and said,

"Hey."

"Well Edge, you've been picked."

"For?" He asked while playing dumb. She laughed and shook her head. She got off the table and walked over to him and pulled him close.

"You've been picked for this." She whispered in his ear before pulling him into a kiss.

xxx

Lada walked into her locker room to see Randy unhappy. "Saw the last promo?" She asked while sitting on the counter. He nodded and raised an eyebrow,

"Looked like you enjoyed that." She rolled her eyes and said,

"Please, that man isn't that great of a kisser. Plus its called acting."

A stage hand popped his head in the door and told Lada it was almost time for her match. She sighed and took a quick look in the mirror to make sure her appearance was ready.

"Your new boyfriend taking you to the ring?" He asked while crossing his arms. She turned around and laughed.

"Yes. Jealous much? Calm down you know nothing will happen." He scoffed and rolled his eyes while she pulled him up. She was about to kiss him but someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" She called while looking at the door.

"Edge." He yelled through the door.

"Shit!" She started pushing Randy into the bathroom while saying, "He cant see you in here." She shut the door and walked over to the door. She opened it and smiled,

"Hey."

"You ready?" She nodded and walked out of her locker room.

xxx

Lada walked out to the ring with Edge by her side before Triple H walked out with Ric Flair. She got out of the ring and watched Hunter play to the crowd. When he was done, she slowly climbed into the ring and smirked.

"You ready for this?" She called to him from the other corner. He laughed and said,

"Too easy."

The bell rang and the ref clapped his hands for the match to start. This match had all the makings for a great match but that wasn't what was on Lada's mind at that second. She lunged for Hunter but her dodged her which causes her to slam into the turnbuckle. Lada slowly recovered from that hit only to be met with a kick to the stomach. He started to set her up for the pedigree but she managed to thrust her head up and injure his 'goods'. She pushed him away from her and yelled for Edge to grab a chair.

Edge slid the chair into the ring, as she was picking it up Triple H grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the mat. The ref couldn't call anything on him for that because this was a hardcore rules match. He picked up the chair and raised it to Lada's body but Edge slammed Hunter with a spear before picking up his girlfriend. Lada got to her feet and caught her breath. She saw Hunter toss Edge out of the ring. Taking that advantage, She flipped him out of the ring and managed to taunt him. She threw her arms in the air while doing a nod to the crowd.

Ric helped up Hunter and put him back in the ring with Lada. She was now waiting with a chair and slammed it right into Hunter's head. She dropped the chair and started to go for a cover but Ric pulled the ref out of the ring. She climbed out of the ring and clostheslined Ric to the blacktop before climbing back into the ring to be met with a chair to her abdomen. He dropped the chair and started walking over to the turnbuckle to untie the first padding. He walked over to Lada to pick her up but she met him with a quick low blow. She stood up and slammed her knee into his stomach and then performed a spinning wheel kick.

She picked him up by his hair and threw him into the turnbuckle where he had just been. She watched his expression of pain but didn't let that stop her. She walked over and stretched her foot up to his neck and started to choke him. When she let go, he fell to the ground while holding onto his neck. She then went for a submission move, the rear naked choke hold. She waited for him to tap out but Ric got into the ring and broke the hold.

The ref was now sick of everything happening so he kicked out both men from ring side. Lada watched Triple H throw a fit so she grabbed him from behind and tried for a rolling clutch pin. The ref's hand went down for a 1 count but Hunter kicked out. Lada stood up and started to pick him up but he slapped her arms away. He pushed her away from him and then climbed out of the ring to grab another chair. He brought it into the ring and was about to slam it into her but she dropkicked the chair to his face. He fell to the mat with the chair still on top of his face. She hurried and threw the chair off of him for a cover.

Hunter grabbed the rope and laid there while Lada got to her feet. His face was now all bloody but she didn't let that stop her. She grabbed his leg and pulled him to the middle of the ring. She turned him to his back and grabbed the back of his neck for another rear naked choke hold. She knew if he didn't tap out soon the blood would stop flowing to his head. She felt his leg start tapping in the pain. He started trying to counter this move but she held on for dear life. The ref kept asking him if he wanted to tap out but he kept yelling 'no'.

"Tap!" She yelled while loosing patience with this match. It was now or never. She heard him start tapping on the mat. The ref pulled her off of him and rang the bell. Lada's arm was raised in victory.

**A/N**: Hey! Yes another chapter! Yay! Hehe anyway…look at the reviews! Its almost 80! Wow! My mouth dropped in shock when I noticed that. Thanks so much you guys! I never expected that.

**Lowryderbabe69**: Hey twin, you were the first reviewer! Lmao oh god way too much to comment on but damn you are a bunny! Just as much as me I guess…anyway Love ya twin!

**Roh**: lol well here's more! Thanks!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: hehe sorry this wasn't ASAP but here it is anyway! I loved hearing that you loved that last one. Hope this one was just the same. Thanks!

**cenas-lil-hottie-**: hehe I hope all goes well with your friend. Hehe I hope to keep this story kickin! So do tell if you liked this one too! Thanks.

**shinebright-starlight**: hehe no worries! I'm just happy I got the review! Thanks!

**Cheer**: hehe thanks girly! I love it that you are liking this story. Even though it's a wrestling story I am really happy that you're reading it! Thanks so much. Love ya!

Thanks so much everyone! I am so happy with my reviews! I hope they keep coming. I know I sound like a broken record but hell…I'm just so happy with them! Thanks again -Princess


	17. Chapter 17

Heartbreaker

The very next week on RAW, Lada stood with Edge, drinking a water bottle. She was waiting to go out to the ring with him to boast about her victory over Triple H. When the stage hand gave them the okay, she grabbed his hand and they walked out on her theme song.

She was about to raise the microphone to her mouth when Triple H walked out with his title on his shoulder and microphone in his hand.

"I know what you're going to say." He started, "You think you're so great because you think you have a win over my head but listen to this little girl. I let you win, I decided that I didn't want to break the only thing you have…you're face. You want me to show you what a real man will do to you in the ring then just give the signal and I'll be there."

"That's cute. You actually told yourself that you just had to tap out to me. You hit me with the chair and now you're saying that you wanted to save my face? How sweet but what bullshit. You and I both know that I won that match!" She countered.

xxx

Lada walked backstage with Edge and told him that she needed to go talk to someone. She walked into her locker room alone to see Randy leaning on the counter. She smiled and walked over to him. He lifted up her chin and was about to kiss her when someone knocked on the door. Lada growled and said,

"Who is it?"

"Edge, we gotta talk about my match."

"Uh I'll meet you in like 5 minutes okay?" She heard his footsteps leave her door. She turned her attention back to Randy and sighed.

"His match." Randy started, "Is with me." Lada smirked and said,

"Well then, you better win."

"And here I thought you were loyal to your boyfriends." She smirked and said,

"I am." She pulled him into a kiss.

xxx

Lada walked out of her locker room to meet Edge but on her way she was stopped by Ric.

"What do you want?" She growled to him.

He laughed and said, "You need to stop running your mouth."

"Or what?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"You'll find out soon enough." He told her while walking away. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the men's locker room.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When no one did, she turned the corner to see Edge flirting with Maria. He had her up against a wall with a hand on her cheek. She hurried away and back to her locker room. She was so shocked at this she just sat down on the couch with Randy asking,

"What's wrong? What did he do?"

"Nothing." She answered and then cracked a smile. "He was flirting with Maria! Who knew he was just like me?" She started laughing and looked at Randy.

"You're happy about this?"

"Yes! Cause now I have an idea…"

xxx

Lada met up with Edge to walk him out to the ring, "Who are you wrestling?" She asked while trying to keep a straight face. His face turned into a stern one as he answered,

"Randy Orton."

"Think you'll win?"

He turned to face her and mocked, "Do I think I'll win?"

"Don't get defensive! I was just asking." She reminded him.

The two walked out after Randy on Edge's theme song. Lada played to the crowd and slapping people's hands. She grinned at the crowd while she got into the ring. After sneaking a quick peek at Randy, she turned to Edge and said,

"Good luck" She climbed out of the ring waiting to see how her plan would work out. She watched as the two men wrestled before her. When Randy got the RKO planted on Edge, she watched the ref's hand go down for the third count. Randy's hand was raised in victory. While this was going on, Lada climbed into the ring and went straight for Edge. She tried helping him up but Edge pushed her away while scowling. Lada put a look of disgust on her face and pushed him back. Edge looked ready to pound her, he started to throw a punch but Randy blocked it and pushed him away from her. He threw Edge out of the ring and went over to Lada.

"You okay?" He asked in a loud enough voice for the camera's to pick it up. She nodded and leaned into him. The two got out of the ring together.

"What does this mean JR? Did she just leave Edge to go back to Randy?"

"I don't know King but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

**A/N**: Hey guys! Yay another chapter. I know you're all so excited…haha I'm not egotistical at all…Anyway some news to share! Lowryderbabe69 (my twin) and I are going to post a WWE fic that we cowrote. It'll be under the name CenasSmackdownTwins and it's called WWE Reality TV. It's really funny, if I do say so myself. I hope you all check it out. It should be up the same time this is but we'll see. Anyway onto the reviews,

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: Hey! You were my first reviewer! Hehe thank you, I'm so happy to hear you love it. Thanks!

**shinebright-starlight**: hehe well here's the next chapter! Hope it was worth the wait, thanks!

**Cheer**: Hey chica! Ooo I hope work is still working out! I miss talking to ya too but at least you're happy right now. That makes me happy hehe. And thank you for your comment, I still really appreciate it! Thanks!

**Aph-Roh**: Yup she won! Hehe I know I was excited too…well I did write it but anyway. Thanks for your review!

Okay guys that's everyone, really thanks so much for the reviews! They are much appreciated. Thanks again, Princess


	18. Chapter 18

Heartbreaker

Lada and Randy walked down the hall of the arena with the camera's on them. They followed the two until Lada and Randy walked into her locker room.

"We're the talk of the ring!" Lada joked when they closed the door. He pulled her towards him and smirked,

"We should be." Lada smiled and gave him a quick kiss and pulled away to turn on the TV.

They saw the cameras setting up for their matches tonight and getting shots of the crowd. Lada smiled and said,

"Who do you think is gonna be out first?"

Randy shrugged and said, "Probably Edge."

"Yeah so he can whine his way back to me. Attractive…"Lada said while rolling her eyes

xxx

Edge walked into the middle of the ring with a microphone in his hand. He looked very upset and made sure the fans knew that before he began talking,

"I am out here about last week. I was thrown out of the ring by someone who stole my girlfriend."

Lada walked out with Randy and smirked at Edge's face. "You're girlfriend?" Lada started. "You don't own me."

"What the hell are you doing with him." Lada smirked and shook her head while walking to the ring with Randy by her side. She got into the ring and started again,

"I got tired of you. All you do is whine! The only thing I ever heard out of your mouth was how someone cheated you…well guess what…you can add me to that list." She pushed him away from the two of them and pulled Randy back into a kiss.

"How cute." Came a voice from behind them. Lada turned around to see Triple H standing there with Ric.

"What do you want?" She scowled at them.

"I was just coming out to see how the cute little couple looked together." Hunter said with his world title on his shoulder.

Lada glared at him and said, "That's bullshit, now what do you want?"

"Well, if you must know, I have come out here to tell everyone that there is going to be a match tonight. It will be Ric Flair The Nature Boy vs. Lada Newman…the heartbreaker."

"It's good to know I broke you're heart." She smirked at him. "And I'll take that match. It'll give me another chance to show you whose better and who is the greatest women here."

Trish walked out with a microphone, "I'd like to argue that. Who do you think you are? You are not a great women."

"And you've been able to prove me different?" Trish scowled at her and said,

"I want a rematch for that title tonight!"

"You want me to waste these people's time and kick your ass?"

It was Eric Bischoff's turn to walk out, "Hold it! I will not have all of you out here on my show. None of you were scheduled to come out. Here's what we're going to do, there will be a women's title match tonight with Lada vs. Trish. AND We will have a match with Lada and Ric. If you are trying to prove how great you are…then you'll show that tonight. First up is Ric and Lada."

xxx

Backstage before her first match, Lada was standing there with Randy. "What the hell did I get myself into?"

He chuckled and said, "Happens to the best of us. Don't worry I'll be there for both matches."

"What about your match?"

"I've been pulled from it. The doctor didn't clear me for my shoulder." Lada nodded and took a breath before walking out to the platform.

xxx

Lada waited in the ring for Ric to walk out with Triple H. Once he started for the ring, Lada sighed and got ready for the night of her life.

When Ric got into the ring, He handed a stage hand his robe when the bell ring. Lada waited for him to drop the robe before attacking him. She started to run and perform a clothesline but Ric caught her with a knee to the abdomen. Lada put an arm around her stomach only to be hit in the back with a hard elbow. She dropped to the ground and put a hand on her back. She waited until he started taunting her before getting back up to take the advantage. She hit him from behind with a bulldog. She smashed his face into the mat and got on top of the back of him to put him into a rear naked choke hold. Ric grabbed the rope and the ref called for a rope break. Lada got up and let Ric back to his feet before trying for a dropkick but Ric countered by grabbing one of her leg's in the air and slamming her to the mat. He started to put her into a four figure leg lock but Lada grabbed the ropes a soon as possible.

The ref called for another rope break and pushed Ric away so Lada could get back to her feet. Once she was, Ric pushed the ref away and Irish whipped her to the turnbuckle. When he was running to her, Lada kicked him in the head with a spinning wheel kick. She heard him fall to the mat so she took advantage and performed 5 mounted punches to his head. When she was done she got back on top of him and tried for another rear naked choke hold. This time they weren't near the ropes or Triple H. She held on as tight as she could and knew he'd tap out as long as Hunter didn't interfere. Luckily, Ric tapped out before Hunter could break the hold.

The ref got Lada off of Ric and held her arm in the air for victory. She grinned at the fans and held her title in the air as well. She got out of the ring to meet Randy. She pulled him into a hug and then pulled away with their arms up the in the air. The two walked backstage together.

xxx

Lada and Randy sat in her locker room on the couch. "Did ya like my match?" She asked him while leaning on him. He smirked and said,

"I love any match that has Ric loose."

"Just the match eh?"

"Well you know I got a couple great shots that I'm hoping the camera didn't pick up…"

She laughed and shook her head, "There'll be more later." She said in a suggestive voice. A knock was at the door again so Lada got up and answered it. It was time for her title match with Trish.

xxx

Lada walked to the ring, yet again, with her title on her shoulder and Randy by her side. She felt worn out from her match with Ric already, she had no idea how she'd survive this match. Trish walked out on her theme song ready to kick ass.

The ref rang the bell and the match was starting. Lada didn't want to take any chances with the chick kick, so, she kicked Trish in the stomach with a toe kick. She then landed a blow to the head that was a boxing uppercut. Trish held her face in pain while Lada was getting ready to set her up for another move. Lada performed a spinning wheel kick to Trish's head. Trish was now on the ground, holding her head in pain. Lada was ready to get her into a rear naked choke hold but Trish countered her and kicked Lada away. Trish got to her feet and Irish whipped Lada to the turnbuckle.

Trish got Lada on top of the turnbuckle and performed a supplx. Lada came crashing down to the mat with a thud. Trish let her get back up to her feet before slamming her with a chick kick. Lada was laid out on the floor not moving and Trish went for a quick cover. 1...2...3! The ref rang the bell and Lillian said into the microphone,

"You're new Women's Champion…Trish Stratus!"

**A/N**: So tell me…were you guys expecting that? Hehe, anyway thanks for the reviews you guys! And please check out **WWE Reality TV by CenasSmackdownTwins** (**lowryderbabe69 and me**). Also check out **Shiyu-Inyuasha's story, Please Don't Fight Over Me**. And all of **Aph-Roh's stories** (Sorry I have been able to review or read yet but I will in time!). Last but not least is, **Changing My Ways by Lowryderbabe69**! Yay hope you guys check them out.

**shinebright-starlight**: You were the first reviewer this time! Hehe yay! I'm happy that it was worth the wait. Hope this one was too! Thanks.

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: Hehe It was no problem. Hope you don't mind I mentioned your story! Anyway thanks for the review!

**Aph-Roh**: Hey! Hehe thank you! And I hope you don't mind I mentioned your stories, I'm still meaning to read them hehe. Anyway thank you!

**Lowryderbabe69**: lol oh god twin. I love your reviews! There is never one that I read without laughing! Lol hey question…eat any Popsicles lately/grins/ I couldn't help it…anyway Thanks for your review!

Okay thats everyone...Really guys I thank you so much for the reviews! I hope they keep coming, I know people are busy with finals and stuff so I hope my updating isn't going too fast. So go ahead and tell me to slow down if i need to. Thanks guys! -Princess 


	19. Chapter 19

Heartbreaker

The next week on Raw, Lada was walking down the hall way with an angry look on her face. She noticed Molly standing in the hall way so she stopped,

"Where is she?" Lada scowled.

Molly smirked and said, "She's with her title right now, can I take a message."

"Cute…was that original?" She pushed Molly out of the way and stormed into the women's locker room. She spotted Trish standing in front of the mirror with the women's title on her shoulder. She came up behind her and pushed Trish out of the way.

Trish grunted while she stumbled away from the mirror. By that time a camera had rushed in to capture the footage.

"That title is mine."

"What title…oh you mean _my_ title?"

"It won't be after tonight. Be warned." Lada decided to leave before starting anything too bad. She walked down the hall way to find her locker room, only to find a locker room with Trish's name on it. Growling, she walked down to the men's locker room to see Randy sitting on a bench with a magazine.

"Hey." She said from the door way and then walked over to the bench.

"Hey."

"Turns out when you loose your title…they give the locker room to the champion."

He nodded and said, "Well there's no one here right now." He set aside his magazine and put on a cocky smile. She smirked at him and crawled into his lap while pulling him into a kiss. When they heard the door open, the two pulled away. Lada turned around to see Dave standing there with a grin on his face.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked. Lada rolled her eyes and shook her head. She got off Randy's lap and sat in her own seat. "So, why are you in the men's locker room. Wait…that's obvious."

xxx

After chatting with the two men, Lada left the locker room to go talk to Eric. When she walked into his office she heard he was on the phone. Slowly taking a seat, she cleared her throat to make sure he knew she was there.

Once he hung up the phone he looked at her from his desk and sighed, "What do you want?"

"A rematch."

"And why should I do that?"

Lada stood up and put two hands on his desk. "Because you give everyone a rematch…plus I'm still a number one contender."

"Are you sure about that? Because tonight…there will be a number one contender match for the women's title. I was thinking about having Molly and Lita battle for it…"

She glared at him and said, "The only reason I lost that title was because I had two matches! Who the hell can win both matches? That's exhausting…"

"No excuses. I don't want to put you in that match tonight." He went back to his papers and ignored her.

"Do you think that means I won't interfere? That's my title and everyone knows that. Mark my words I will have a title again."

xxx

The number one contender match was starting and Lada was waiting for the perfect time to interfere. Once she saw that Molly was about to get a pin to win, she started to head towards the ring but Ric Flair stopped her before she was seen.

"What are you doing?" She growled.

He smirked and walked away once the match was finished, Molly was the number one contender for the Women's Championship. Kicking a chair in frustration, she stormed over to Evolution's locker room.

"What the hell was that!" She yelled at the two as she burst into the room.

"I told you to watch your mouth, you just don't seem to understand that." Ric said while sitting down on the couch.

"What the hell! When did you start listening to me?"

"When you became a threat." Lada raised an eyebrow, not sure what Ric meant about that. She shook her head and walked out of their locker room and back to the men's locker room.

"Where were you?" Randy asked her as she sat down next to him.

"Confused. First I was going to mess with the number one contender match but then Ric stopped me. So then I went into their locker room…and he threatened me but said that I was a threat to them." She turned to him and asked, "When did I become a threat?"

Shrugging he said, "You did beat both of them…"

"Yeah but those could've been flukes."

"True but…" He started but was interrupted by Eric walking in.

"There you are." He said to Lada. "There has been a request for a match with you."

"For my title?"

"No. Hunter has asked that you be in a match with Chris Masters."

"But he only wrestles on Heat…"

"I can take back the offer and leave you on the sidelines tonight…" He said while walking towards the door.

"No, I'll take it."

Once Eric left the room, Lada stood up with a confused look. "Why is Hunter giving me matches?"

xxx

Lada walked out to the ring after Chris Masters and also without Randy. She climbed under the middle rope and got right into his face ready for the match. The bell rang and the match started with the clap of the ref's hands. Chris pushed Lada away from him to start things off. Lada walked backwards with her head to the side, she walked right back up to him and pushed him back. Chris stumbled back but she wouldn't let that distract her. She Irish whipped him to the ropes and then toe kicked him in the stomach when he rebounded back. She then used her spinning wheel kick to get him to the ground. She turned him on his back and opened up his legs to deliver a kick to his stomach. The ref told her to be careful but she ignored him and picked Chris up by his hair.

Chris smacked her arms away and pushed her away from him. When she started to run back towards him, he threw her up in the air and then moved out of the way as she slammed back down to the mat. He picked her back up to her feet and started to put her into a full nelson but she slid her leg behind his and flipped them to the mat. She hurried and stood up to be met with a sidewalk slam. Lada was now laying on the mat and clutching her back. She tried to stand back up but he forced her to her feet and then Irish whipped her to the turnbuckle. When he started running towards her she was able to land a boot to his face to give her enough time to dropkick him to the ground. She hurried to her feet and turned him to his stomach to put a rear naked choke hold on him. She held it so tight that his face was starting to turn red. He was just about to tap out to her hold when Triple H and Ric Flair ran out to brake it.

Once they succeeded in braking her hold, the ref called for a DQ on Chris. Hunter slid out of the ring while Ric grabbed Lada's hair and held her back. Hunter got two chairs and then slid back in. He handed Chris a chair and turned back to Lada.

"This is why you never mess with Evolution." Hunter growled. Lada realized what was going to happen and started kicking the two men away from her. She happened to succeed in getting Chris and his chair away but Hunter was still ready to give her a chair shot. She waited until he was close enough for her to reach him and gave him a low blow to his goods. She tried to get out of Ric's grip but he had her too tight. Randy ran out from backstage and clothesline Ric away from her. He grabbed Lada and the two started heading out of the ring.

"What the hell was Evolution thinking King?"

"I don't know JR. Who would want to hurt a beautiful young lady like that?"

**A/N**: Hey guys! Hehe I loved all the reviews! Can you believe we're at 91 now? I'm shocked and very happy! I wanna do a lil dance or something…which I already did but anyway! Thank you guys so much! So tell me what you thought about this chapter, I loved hearing about it in the last one.

**shinebright-starlight**: Hey thanks! And where the hell did you hear that? They can't be together! That's insane! The world must be coming to an end…The upside is you were my first reviewer so yay! Hehe anyway thanks! Btw I still wanna know how you found out! grins.

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: hehe it was no problem. I hope they go read it. Yeah I didn't think people wanted her to win but oh well. It was a twist and I went with it. Hehe anyway thank you!

**Roh**: lol yes it was an upset for Trish to win. Sadly things happen that we don't like. Hopefully this chapter will help with the happiness! Thanks for the review!

**Cheer**: lol yeah I know I'm udating fast. Want me to slow down? Lol I'm happy to have your review and I hope you liked this one too. Its really important to me that you gave this story a try! Thanks so much. Love ya!

**Lowryderbabe69**: Hey twin! Lol yes the Popsicle thing was uncalled for…and btw I thought of a new one. Its no longer the Angle Popsicle…it's the Angle Pop! 'grins' knew you'd like that one. And yes it's still Stacy the Bondage HOE! Cause we all know she is…grins I'm so proud of myself for making that one up. Damn now I wish I was going to RAW just so I could make a sign with that on there! Hehe. Anyway thanks for your review twin! Love ya.


	20. Chapter 20

Heartbreaker

Lada waited in the ring with Randy that next RAW, she had a microphone in hand and a pissed look on her face. "Before I even begin talking, I want Evolution to get the hell out here." She waited for the two to arrive on the platform before going on. "You think that a couple chair shots woulda stopped me? You two don't scare me."

"It's funny you say that…Lada. What makes you think we want to scare you?"

"What else would have you two follow me around the arena?"

"To stop your career."

"You better step up your game before you'll ever get me to quit."

xxx

"Congratulations." Eric said while walking into the men's locker room. "You have succeeded in upsetting Evolution. But tonight, instead of a grudge match, I've decided to let you have a match with the number one contender. If you win this match…I'll let you get your rematch next week on RAW." Lada smiled and nodded.

"This will be easy."

"Oh and If you lose this match... It might mean your career." He then walked out of the locker room. Lada's face dropped.

"Great…" Randy stood up to face his girlfriend.

"Think of it like this…you get hurt…I'll give you a massage later tonight."

"And if I loose my job?"

"Then I can give something far better then a massage."

She smirked and pulled him closer to her before she pulled him into a kiss, Dave cleared his throat and said,

"Save it for the massage…not that I want to hear about that." Lada looked over at her ex and laughed.

xxx

Lada walked out to the ring, without Randy, ready to face Molly Holly. If she won this match she'd try for her title again next week and keep her job. She climbed through the ropes and stood in the middle of the room. She went to the four corners of the ring and nodded towards the fans. Molly came out and glared at the fans to receive some boo's from the crowd. Lada smirked at Molly when she got into the ring and pushed her away from her. The ref hurried and rang the bell.

She pushed Molly to the ropes and waited for her to rebound back but instead Molly grabbed the ropes and held onto them. Lada rolled her eyes and waited for Molly to start running towards her but when she did, Lada fell to the ground and opened the ropes so Molly fell out of the ring. Lada quickly slid out of the ring and picked Molly up by her hair. She took her over to the barricade and slammed her face into it. She picked Molly back up and threw her to the steal ring post. The ref started telling her to bring them both inside but Lada ignored him and took Molly and slammed her into the steal steps. After Molly started stumbling, she rolled her into the ring but before going for a pin she put Molly into a rear naked choke hold. Molly quickly tapped out and the ref rang the bell.

He held Lada's hand in the air with the fan's cheering. Lada smiled and went to the four corners to see the fans. Once she was done she grabbed a mic from Lillian and said,

"Just wait till I get my hands on Trish Stratus. Now, you all know how Trish has a new commercial out…I say we take a look at the 'champs' commercial." She pointed to the screen. Once the it ended, Lada laughed and said,

"Real people…real stories…real results? Trish Stratus isn't real!" She started laughing at her own comment and then looked at the camera. "Watch out Stratus cause I'm comin for ya and you better have more then that chick kick."

"Spoken like a true champion." JR said to King.

"I donno JR, I think Trish will keep her title."

**A/N**: Hey guys! So sorry this went a lot later…I got really busy with work n stuff. Anyway wow! Almost to 100...omigod! That's shocking. I really never expected…I hoped but never actually expected it! Thanks so much. I really appreciate it!

**shinebright-starlight**: I hope that John and Trish thing is fake…I really hope it's fake. Hehe and thank you! Guess what…you were my first review! Yay! Lol well again Thank you!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: hehe Thanks. Yeah well I just couldn't do it to her…The master lock hurts! Anyway again thanks!

**Lowryderbabe69**: You sure you didn't have sugar or cafeene while writing that review? Lol anyway! I know you didn't get to finish it cause it sent it for you…guess we have the hoes to thank…eh? Lol anyway…Thanks! Love ya.

**AJ. Cena**: Yay! A new reviewer! You have no idea how excited I was to see someone else had given this a chance. Thanks so much! I'm really happy that you like it. Hope this chapter was just as good. Thanks!

**Roh**: lol hey! Hopefully this chapter made up for her lose in the last one. Thanks!

**Cenas-lil-hottie**: hehe no worries! Thanks for reviewing this one. That really sucks that you have to review at school. I wouldn't survive! Anyway thanks again!

Okay that's everyone…really guys I appreciate them all! As you well know but anyway thought I should remind you how much I do. Thanks so much! -Princess


	21. Chapter 21

Heartbreaker

Lada walked down the hallway of RAW and into the women's locker room. She was sure that Trish wouldn't be in there since the champ gets their own room. She set down her stuff and looked in the mirror ready for her match tonight. She couldn't wait to feel the gold around her waist and on her shoulder again. The yearning she felt for the gold, like it was something she couldn't live without.

The door opened and in walked Lita. "Hey." Lada said while nodding towards her. Lita smiled and set down her bag.

"You ready for tonight?" She asked Lada.

Lada smirked and said, "I've been ready for this for a long time."

"Good luck." Lita looked down and searched for something in her bag before she asked, "How are you and Randy?"

Lada sighed and said, "Good…I don't know what the fans are thinking though. I've never been with the same man twice."

"Yeah but you've kinda been through the whole roster."

"Not true! I wasn't with…Chris Jericho or Chris Masters, Chris Benoit, Shawn Michaels, The Hurricane, Ric Flair…"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Lita said while rolling her eyes. "Just don't turn into her."

"Believe me. I'm not. People may think I screw them but I don't…I use another tactic. I play with their minds."

"Are you sure that's what you're doing with Randy?" Lada looked at the ground.

"I guess not." Lita smirked and said,

"You actually like him…don't you?" Lada rolled her eyes and turned around to look for her outfit for tonight. "You do! Don't worry about the fans…the heartbreaker thing was a part of your life. Now, its all about the title." Lada nodded and said,

"I hope you're right."

xxx

"Well well well…" Trish started in the microphone while in the middle of the ring. "Look whose after my title tonight…doesn't surprise me. What does surprise me is that she…is still with the same man. Now what comes to mind when I say that? Why…would she stay with the same man for longer then a month? OH! I know! She couldn't find anyone to pick up a whore! That's it!" She giggled and smirked at the crowd.

Lada stormed out to the ring and climbed under the middle rope. She walked right to the middle of the ring and pushed Trish. She got the perfect angle to throw a right hook that she had been working on. Trish fell to the mat once Lada's hand connected with Trish's face. Lada stood over Trish and smirked after grabbing the mic,

"Get ready for tonight because now…it's all about the title." She threw the mic to the ground and climbed out of the ring. Once she was out and a few steps away she lifted her arms in the air while walking backwards. Tonight…was her night.

xxx

Randy walked down to the women's locker room and knocked on the door. Lita answered it and smiled,

"She's not here."

He nodded and said, "Do you know where she is?"

"Nope." He turned to leave when she started again, "Be careful with her…" He turned back around and raised an eyebrow. "She's taking a chance with you." Lita shut the door and walked back to the bench.

He shook his head and walked back to the men's locker room, Dave was sitting on one of the benches.

"Did you see ya girl?" He asked when Randy walked in. Randy shook his head. "She just punched the hell out of Trish! I swear, soon that girl is going to have a right hook that can take out anyone." Randy laughed and said,

"But you wont ever feel that type of pain will you?" Dave smirked and said,

"What makes you think that?" The door opened behind them and in walked Lada. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"What did you just do?" Dave asked as if he didn't know.

"You didn't see it?" She asked completely shocked. Randy laughed and pointed to the TV on the table. It was showing a replay of her punch. She grinned and turned around to face Randy. "Am I going to get rewarded for that?"

He cocked an eyebrow and said, "Depends…how do you want it." Dave choked on his water and said,

"I really don't want to be here for this." Lada rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"You just had to ruin the mood didn't you?"

xxx

The women's championship match was starting and Trish was already waiting in the ring. Lada walked out with the fans on her side and a punch ready to throw. She climbed into the ring only to be met with the title shoved in her face. Lada pushed Trish away while the ref tried to keep them away from each other. He grabbed the title and held it up in the air before giving it to a stage hand. He rang the bell and clapped his hands together.

Lada shoved Trish away from her again while smirking, Trish growled and landed a slap across Lada's face. She turned her face to the side after being hit and smirked, Lada looked back up at Trish and slapped her back, sending Trish back to the ropes. Lada grinned at the fans and started to go after Trish but was met with a kick to the side. Lada grabbed her side only to be hit with another slap to the face. She was sent to the ground and Trish grabbed a handful of hair to Irish whip Lada to the turnbuckle. When Trish started coming in for a move, Lada countered while moving out of the way and trying for a school boy pin. The ref counted to 1 until Trish kicked out.

Trish stood up only to be Irish whipped to the ropes by Lada. Lada waited for the perfect moment, Trish rebounded back from the ropes to be met with the right hook. Trish fell to the ground with a thud and Lada went for a pin. The ref's hand went down for the three count.

"Your winner and the new women's champion…Lada Newman!" Lillian said into a microphone. Lada smiled at the crowd and took her title back. She looked at it and kissed it before grabbing a mic from a stage hand.

"Now that…is my bitch punch." She said while referring to her right hook. She dropped the mic and went to the four turnbuckles before getting out of the ring to celebrate.

**A/N**: Hey guys! I have to say…only 2 more chapters left of this story! I am SHOCKED! 100 pages! Whooo! Thank you so much you guys! Cake and cookies for everyone! Hehe…I'm not excited at all…

**shinebright-starlight**: Hey! And you were the first reviewer! Congrats! Hehe anyway, thanks for your review!

**A.J. Cena**: Hehe yes she does! God I'd love to have Randy and Dave…and maybe some frosting…lol anyway! I really do thank ya for trying this out and sticking with it! Hehe thanks!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: Oo I cant wait to read your second chapter. Thank you for telling me! And thanks for reviewing…I'm happy you liked it! Thanks!

**Lowryderbabe69**: Hey twin! Made it just in time to be names...haha arent you lucky...Anyway! God there is always so much to comment on your review! Oh and i dont know if you know this or not...but you're gonna meet Miss. Jackie and Al Snow on saturday! lol love ya twin!

Okay that's everyone for this chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing! I really appreciate them and love hearing what people think. Thanks! -Princess


	22. Chapter 22

Heartbreaker

Lada walked into the RAW arena with her title on her shoulder. She noticed a camera run up to her, so she put on a cocky smirk on her face and walked towards the women's locker room. She walked in to see Lita smirking at her,

"I saw you on TV!"

"Really? Is that what that camera was doing?" Lada countered while laughing. Lita rolled her eyes and said,

"What are you doing here? You have your own locker room again."

Lada smiled and said, "I forgot…" She turned to leave but then turned back around, "Wanna come?" The two women walked out of the locker room and went in search for Lada's private one.

xxx

Once the two were inside the locker room, Lita smirked while sitting down and saying,

"So, how's the boyfriend?"

Lada laughed and said, "The same…why?"

Lita shrugged and said, "Just checking. Do you know what your match is tonight?"

"Nope but I'm guessing a rematch for the title…which I'm happy to give." Lada jumped up on the counter and crossed her legs. The door opened and in walked Randy,

"Hey babe." She said while smiling. Randy smiled back and walked over to her.

"Hey." She gave him a quick kiss before he acknowledged Lita, "Lita." He turned back to Lada and said, "Enjoying your title?"

"Of course! But I'd enjoy it even more…" She started while pulling him closer to her.

"Well…this is more then I bargained for." Lita said while getting up. "I'll leave you two alone." Lada laughed at her friend and turned back to Randy.

"So, what's up?"

He sighed and said, "We have a problem."

"Why?"

"Because management doesn't like that I'm not…available. They saw my status is down and so are my sales."

"And they want you to break it off with me." She finished while nodding. "Figures."

"I didn't say I would."

"Why wouldn't you? This is business." She jumped down from the counter and forced a smile. "Good luck." She started to walk past him but he pushed her back.

"Hold it. You think just because management gave me a bullshit excuse that I'm going to do what they say? Why would I give you a chance to say told you so?"

"Because I'm always right." He rolled his eyes and said,

"Not always."

"Oh yeah?" She taunted. "Prove it."

xxx

Lada walked towards the ring to get ready for her rematch for the title. She waited for Trish to make it to the ring before coming out on her theme song. 'Goodies' hit the speakers and Lada walked out with her title in the air. She climbed into the ring and shoved the title into Trish's face as the ref tried to separate them. He took the belt away from Lada and held it in the air before giving it to a stage hand. He ran the bell and stepped out of the way of the match.

Trish lunged for Lada but she moved out of the way and waited for Trish to get back to her balance. Trish stormed over to Lada but Lada kicked Trish in the stomach and saw her grab her stomach in pain, Lada grabbed Trish's head and wrapped her arm around Trish's neck to perform a DDT. She got back to her feet to see Trish staggering to stand up. She walked back over to Trish but Trish landed a slap across Lada's face. Lada put a hand over her cheek but turned to face her opponent. She glared at Trish as she bowed to the fans. Taking that advantage, Lada clotheslined Trish over the top rope and watched her fall down to the black top.

Lada looked at the ref and rolled her eyes. She slid out of the ring and picked Trish up by her hair and threw her to the steal pole. The ref got out of the ring and yelled for Lada to get Trish back in the ring. Lada grabbed Trish by her hair again and rolled her back into the ring. Lada slid back in but Trish was on her feet by then and Irish whipped Lada to the turnbuckle. Lada grabbed her back in pain but waited for Trish to start running for her, She slid out of the way as Trish started to jump on top of her. Lada turned around and grabbed Trish from behind with a school boy pin, She kicked out after a count of one. Lada stood back up and grabbed Trish's arm to Irish whip her to the ropes. When Trish rebounded back from the ropes, Lada's right hook 'the bitch punch' connected with Trish's cheek. She fell with a thud to the ground and Lada went for a pin. The ref's hand went down for the three count.

"Your winner and still the Women's Champion, Lada Newman!" Lillian said into the microphone. Lada took her title from the ref and held it above her head while grinning. Her back was to the ramp when she heard Randy come out on his theme song. She turned around to see him getting into the ring. She raised an eyebrow to him and waited for him to walk over to her.

"Congratulations." He said in the mic that he had brought out with him. She smiled and nodded. "But this isn't going to work out." He slammed the mic to the ground and RKO'd her.

**A/N**: So tell me…expected? Did any of you see that one coming? Lol I didn't! I kinda shocked myself when I wrote that…but anyway! Thanks for the reviews!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: hey! You were the first reviewer! Thank you so much.

**A.J. Cena**: hehe thank you! Yes well Randy can reward any female and they'd end up fanning themselves…hehe. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**shinebright-starlight**: Hey! No worries! I'm just happy I got the review! Thank you!

**Lowryderbabe**: Hey twin! Just in time...lucky you! Lol oh god...I know you'd just love to nurse Batista...hell even I would! Yeah well Trish has changed...us short ones gotta stick together! hehe anyway, Thanks for the reivew...and i know exactly what you mean about Stacy and her...outfit..i did the same thing when i saw it...I had to tape RAW last night and i ended up rewinding it and watching it again...seeing the same humor. Sad really but hell! And last but not least...GO VICTORIA! Thanks twin, love ya.

Sorry this is so late! At first i couldnt get on the computer and then was down! I'm so sorry but I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for staying with me you guys. I really appreciate it. Okay only one more chapter and then this story is finished! Yeah…it came really fast, at least it feels like that to me. Oh well. Thanks again! -Princess


	23. Chapter 23

Heartbreaker

RAW was playing replays of Lada being RKO'd by Randy while she sat in her locker room. She watched it play twice before turning off the TV. It was the next week of RAW and they were still shocked. Her door opened and in walked Randy with a smirk,

"I told you it wouldn't hurt." Laughing she smiled and nodded,

"I have to say, it was kinda fun being RKO'd…" She started and stood up. She pulled him close to her, "By you." He smirked and said,

"That will give management a run for their money." She smiled and nodded.

xxx

Lada was standing in the middle of the ring with a microphone, it was her turn to act angry about her and Randy. "I don't know what the hell Orton was thinking, It's my job to get rid of you."

She heard him coming out on his theme song and glared at him, "You get rid of me?" He smirked, "No women has ever been able to resist this…not even you."

"Ya know…there is no reason for you to be so…smug."

He tilted his chin to in the air and said, "Why not?"

She dropped the mic to the floor and landed her bitch punch. Once Randy dropped to the mat, she picked up the mic and said, "That's why not."

xxx

"Damn!" Randy said while walking back into Lada's locker room. "You sure know how to add a sting to that punch." He rubbed his cheek while smirking.

Lada laughed and shook her head, "You deserved it." She walked towards him and put her hand over his cheek. "I know how to make it feel better…" He cocked his head to the side and pulled her in for a kiss. When they pulled away, He looked at his girlfriend and asked,

"Who's your next victim?"

She smiled and said, "I decided that its not about that…I'm going to be working for my title."

Dave stormed into the room and looked between the two shocked,

"What the hell were you thinking Orton?"

"Dave…" Lada started but he shushed her. She rolled her eyes and said, "Don't shush me. It was a stunt…management wouldn't get off our backs for being together so we did something about it."

"What do you mean a stunt?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"Exactly as it sounds."

"But…" He started but stopped. "You two are way too sneaky for my taste." With that he shook his head why walking out of the locker room. Randy shook his head and said,

"That man has issues."

"Yeah but he's hot…so it makes up for them."

"What do you mean by that…"

"Oh give it up. You know I'm with you and it won't change it."

"So, I stopped the cycle didn't I?"

She smirked and said, "You managed to get the…Heartbreaker."

**A/N**: The end. That's it! It's over! Can you believe it? Hehe I cant! I really wish this could've gone on forever but…sadly it can't. Okay I have another story all ready to start…so look out for it, its called Playing the Game and here's the summary:

Anything can happen in the World Wrestling Entertainment. So, what happens when a women is trying to take over the World Heavyweight Championship? Will she find her gold or will someone stop her before she reaches her goal? Find out in Playing the Game.

Sound good? I hope so! So please check it out cause if you liked this story then you'll like the next one!

**Shiyu-Inuyasha**: Hey! You were the first reviewer! Hope you liked this one. Thanks so much for staying with me this whole time! I really appreciate it and hope you like the other story.

**Lowryderbabe69**: Hey twin! I know you liked this chapter lol. Anyway! Thanks for reading this story…it really means a lot that you liked it. Well as usual…way too much to comment on! So I'll leave it at that. Love ya!

**A.J. Cena**: Hey, I really want to thank you for giving this story a chance and liking it. Thanks so much for staying with me. Hope you liked the ending.

**shinebright- starlight**: Hey, hehe thanks so much for staying with me! I really do appreciate it. I hope you liked this ending. Thanks again!

Okay that's everyone. I really appreciate everyone who has stayed with me. It means a lot. So please come check out the new story that should be up any day now. In the mean time…check out my twin's story, Changing my Ways. Also, WWE Reality T.V. you'll like it I promise! Well that's all! I hate goodbyes…they suck. Love ya all! Thanks again -Princess


End file.
